Well I've been afraid of changin'
by fabunnies
Summary: this is a Samtana fic where Sam realizes that he has feelings for Santana and wants to be more than friends but he now;s she has a thing with Brittany so he tries to be her friend and they eventually become more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : if I owned Glee I would not be on fan fiction :P**

**Rating: T ... just to be safe (:**

**A/N : Hey guys, so this is my first fan fiction :O, criticism is welcome (: , hope you enjoy it. I wrote this because personally I loved the thought of Samtana as a couple, and I don't think Santana actually loves Brittany. I think Santana thinks she loves Brittany because Brittany's the only person she's ever truly been close with so she thinks she loves her, but in reality hasn't found it yet. But that's just my opinion xP, This story might be a little OOC because we don't really know a whole lot about Santana's home life :/ , also I'm aware this is a little short but if you'd like longer chapters leave a review saying so and I'll try to make em' longer (: , also there's no Beta for this fic.**

well, i've been afraid of changin' ,cause i've built my life around you

If you had asked Sam when he first started dating Santana Lopez to describe their relationship he probably would have used the word, fake. But now he wasn't so sure. He did know that he felt attracted to Santana; even though she refused to watch _Avatar _with him. He thought she might even like him too, that is until he saw her singing _songbird_ to Brittany. He took one look at Santana and he knew she was liked Brittany, as more than a friend. It killed him. It shouldn't had because, were they even dating anymore? He didn't know. But he couldn't deny the way his heart felt it had just crumbled. Then he realized something, Brittany was still with Artie. The way Santana's eye's filled with tears made his heart break. He wanted nothing more then to run up hug her, and tell her everything would be alright. It was at this moment that Sam Evans decided that if he couldn't have a romantic relationship with Santana he was going to be her best friend.

(")

Santana was a bitch. She knew that, everyone knew that. But what if she really wasn't such a bitch? Once you get to known the real Santana Lopez you'd probably like her a lot more then "I'm top bitch" Santana. Of course Santana knew she couldn't let her guard down in school. So she kept with the tough girl act. And yes Santana hadn't been lying when she said she lived in Lima Hight's. She wasn't ashamed of it either. She'd also been telling the truth when she said her Dad was a doctor, but she might have left out the fact that he doesn't live with her. Her parent's split up before she was born and all she knows about the douche is he's a doctor who sends child support to her Mom every month (who waste almost all of it on alcohol ), and found a new family so he devoted all his time to them, ass hole.

Santana's house wasn't all that bad though. It was a brown brick ranch style house with two bedrooms, and one bathroom. It was actually kind of nice. That is if you don't count the holes in the roof, or broken floor boards in the hallway...

Then as Santana was checking her her facebook account she realized she's received an IM from someone, _seriously? _She thought to herself, _who the hell IM's anymore? _She figured it would be Berry, and she loves to make fun of her so she checked it the IM. Unfortunately it wasn't Rachel though it was Sa- Trouty Mouth, did he not understand that she dumped him so she could win prom queen and Britt? Well all he'd said was _hey _so she had two options, a) log off her IM and act as if she never saw the message, or b) talk to him. Santana didn't like to admit it but, and she would cut you if anyone said differently but, she didn't have a lot of friends, so she went with option B.

SL – hey there froggy lips, need help catching flies?

SE – u do kno Santana that just b/c u think i have froggy lips doesn't mean i actually am a frog?

SL – oh shut up Evans, i didn't talk to u to be insulted, now what do u want?

SE – wow i didn't realize that here in a Lima a guy wasn't allowed to IM his friends

Okay that pissed Santana off. Who the hell did Sam think he was? First telling her off, now implying that they're friends? As if!

SL – we're not friends, Sam.

SE – u do realize u just called me Sam ;)

SL – u do realize u just used that totally lame winky face?

SE – whatever, but since somebody doesn't seem to think we're friends we should go out and do some nice friendly activities

Santana knew Sam was dyslexic and because of that he might not always be the brightest bulb of the bunch, but seriously? Was he trying to hit on her?

SL – Evans, are you trying to get me to have sex w.u?

Yeah Sam will admit it, he blushed when he read that. I wasn't going around telling this to people but he's still a virgin. He hadn't had sex with Santana when they were dating because he didn't feel an attraction then. But now...

SE – no, i meant we should hang out... as friends

SL – oh, well, no.

SE – and y not?

SL – let me give u three reasons why trouty mouth, 1) i don't wanna [and Santana Lopez doesn't do anything unless she wants to] , 2) ur a nerd – literally, what's so cool about _Avatar_? They're just a bunch of blue freaks, and 3) i don't wanna

SE - come on Santana it'd be fun :)

SL - seriously? Another smiley face?

SE – is that a yes? :)

SL – if u stop with the god damn smiley faces

SE – really? Awesome! What do u wanna do?

This was Santana's opportunity ,_ I really don't want to hang out with Sam. _Santana thought to herself, _so maybe if I suggest somewhere he won't wanna go to he'll change his mind then we won't have to hang out! _She smiled to herself.

SL – McDonald's. I want to go to McDonald's.

_Ha! Take that Sam Evans! I am one tough bitch and I know how to get what I want and what I want is to not hang out with you._

SE – uhhhh ... ok. Met u at the one on 4th street in about 15minutes?

_Wait. Hold up. Did _Sam Evans_ just agree to go to a McDonald's?_

SL – Ok, I'll see u there, froggy lips

SE – It's Sam :)

And before Santana could fire back with some extremely awesome comeback he was offline.

"Well," Santana said to herself, "I guess I better get to McDonald's.

**A/N: Reason for the penguin? [ (") ] Why the hell not? :D , i love penguins (: **

**Also updates might not be very often because I'm in high school and when I'm not in school I have a life xD**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Hey ...guys? Lol I need a name for u ppl ; i call my twitter followers tweeties xD. So you guys never told me if you wanted longer chapters so I'm just gonna type until I feel the chapter's over. Also just wanted to let y'all know this story is now ... alternate universe! :P , sorry but I don't feel like making Sam live in a motel , plus it's kinda AU because I really don't know much about Santana and refuse to Wikipedia it because Wikipedia is LIES! Sorry i could rant on that forever but I wont (: On a different note I think fan fiction is bipolar :/ , and aside from that hello. (: Thank you for the reviews guys , I'm going to reply to them right now...**

** liltrix – thank you for ur honesty :P , but ya i know it's a but rushed, twas supposed to be that way xD , I guess I should have explained more but in my head it was like Sam started to like Santana when he was dating her but realized too late , so ya hope I cleared that up (: , but thanks again for your honesty.**

** SaraJune5 - aww, you are too kind (: , and oh my god! Finally! I was beginning to think i was the only one out there who was against Brittana ... my own best friend even went against me and started shipping them :/ , grrrr. Anyways thanks for your kind review (:**

** now without further delay I give you CHAPTER TWO :O**

Chapter Two – McDicks

Sam sat down casually in the McDonald's booth closets to the back. He tried to ignore the way his body was practically making him feel like he needed to eat some McDonald's food, because there is no way he was gonna risk loosing his abs just so he could eat a chess burger. Then he saw her. Santana strutted in looking beautiful, Sam thought she always looked beautiful. She didn't seem to notice her at first so he had to wave to make her aware of her presence. But he was a little taken back when she approached him

"So remind me again why I'm here?"

"I ... uhhh..." Sam was kinda unsure what to say

"Okay well if your just gonna sit here in stutter I'm out."

"no! Santana wait. Your here because I invited you to hang out so that's what we're doing." He smiled to himself.

"I meant what are we doing at McDicks?" She raised her eyebrow. _Damn. _Sam thought to himself. _Is it wrong that I'm turned on right now? Shit I think she realized I zoned out there for a bit._

"Well , umm ... wait? McDicks?" Sam questioned confused.

"Oh don't change the subject Evans. We both know that neither of us would ever risk out hot bodies by eating at this dump so, why are we here?" Sam was processing, _did Santana just imply that I have a hot body? ...awesome._

"Do you realize that you just told me that I have a hot body?" Sam smirked at Santana

"Get over yourself. Lets go to Orange Julius." Ordered Santana. _Did I mention she's kinda hot when she's bossy? _Thought Sam.

"I could go for a smoothie, I know you walked her cause you don't have a car so do you want me to drive us over?"

"Well clearly I'm not gonna walk." Santana made it sound obvious.

"Okay well get in, and you never denied calling me hot."

"Listen up Evans!" Uh-oh Santana was in bitchy mode, "Just because I said you have a hot body doesn't mean I think your hot!" Sam raised an eye brow at her as if to say 'Oh really?' , "Oh just shut up and drive Trouty Mouth." And he did.

(")

Santana looked across the table to see Sam sipping his smoothie, he looked a bit distracted.

"Sam?" Sam suddenly looked up at her

"Yeah?" Santana shifted uncomfortably for a moment then asked with a soft tone in barley a whisper,

"Why'd you invite me to hang out?" And for that split second Sam thought he had seen her walls start to crack, but just as soon as he had spotted the crack, it was gone,

"I mean you don't wanna hock up with me and I'm already playing Karafosky's beard, I can't be yours too."

"Uhh ... Santana I don't know why you just started talking about Beards and Karafosky , but I wanted to hang out with you because you look like you could use a friend." He smiled at her.

"When you smile you mouth looks ridiculously huge. Just saying, and besides I have Britt." Sneered Santana as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Sam thought back to earlier that week. He'd been there in the hallway when Santana had told Jacob that she and Dave were going strong, and blah blah. He of course already knew Santana didn't actually like him so it didn't hurt him much. But anyone with a brain could see that Brittany was upset.

"I thought you two were mad at each other?" He questioned her.

"...That doesn't matter, I gotta go." Santana stood up and was about to turn around to leave when Sam caught her wrist. He tried to ignore the spark when he did this he knew Santana wouldn't have felt that and it hurt.

"Santana, wait! I ... I know why you got so angry when Brittany said you played for the opposite team. It's because you thought she was telling everyone you're a lesbian not switching from cheerio's to New Directions." Santana gave Sam her famous bitch glare then hissed in a cold voice,

"Wouldn't you be mad if your best friend had made the whole school think you're a lesbian?"

"You shouldn't run from who you are." Santana in a quick motion whipped her wrist out of Sam's hand,

"I have no idea what your talking." And before Sam knew it Santana had stormed out. He didn't know why but he ran after her, shouting to her.

"YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY SANTANA!" He caught up to her when she stopped. Now he was facing her back. "You can't hide who you are, Santana." He could see her shaking, and hear low sobs. "Come on Santana, you have to talk to someone and at the moment I'm all you've got." Santana turned around to face Sam sporting another bitch glare. Most of the girls Sam knew cried pretty. Their eye's would fill with tears and slowly and silently roll down their checks. Santana was another story. She'd let loud sobs escape her lips and fast hot tears run down her face ruining her make up.

"Really, Sam? Really? You're "here for me"? What if I don't want you? What if I lost the only person I ever wanted?" Sam just stood there. People were looking at him but he didn't care. He didn't know what to say. He'd never been good with words. So he pulled her into hug. This caused Santana to start crying again. He just keep patting her back and telling her things were gonna be okay. This only caused Santana to start sobbing even louder. Then she looked up at him and sobbed out,

" "Things are gonna be okay?" I – I don't be- believe that bull sh- shit for – for one second!"

"Trust me Santana, everything will be okay."

"Trust you? The o- only person I _ever_ tru- trusted wa- was Britt, an -and now she's gone! I le – let her go!" Santana yelled at him and started sobbing even louder which Sam didn't think was actually possible but apparently it was. If people weren't starring before they definitely were now.

"You need to trust someone Santana, and when you're ready I'll be here for you." Santana once again looked up at Sam for a second she was vulnerable , but then she was went to bitchy stone cold face, and whispered,

"I don't want you to be here for me." Pulled free of his grip and started running away. He wanted to run after her her really did but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

(")

Santana ran. She ran all the way across Lima till she reached her house. She ran up the front steps unlocked the door, closed it, sat against it and cried. She cried until she was all cried out. If it had been a few weeks ago Santana would have called Brittany no doubt about it. But now...she has no one. She was alone. Her best (and only friend) hated her, and her Mom was out every night getting drunk and sleeping at some guys house. So yes Santana was literally alone. She _could _clean herself, call Dave, and do some campaign shit but she just didn't want to be around him anymore. She needed to end it with him. Even if it was before prom and she knew she'd have an even lower chance at loosing to Quinn. She knew Britt loved her too, and she didn't care if Santana was crowned prom queen or not. So she picked up her phone and called Karafosky,

"_Santana I don't want to do anymore campaign stuff, okay?_" Santana griped the phone with anger.

"Well, I don't want to do anymore stuff with you Dave. OKAY?" Santana hissed

"_Wait? Are you saying we're through?_" Karafosky questioned

"Obviously." Santana spit out

"_Fine then I'll just tell everyone your a dyke._" He warned her

"Do that and everyone will know your gay." And with that she hung up. "UGH!" Santana screamed while throwing her phone at the wall. She walked over to the couch, curled up into a ball, turned on the broken TV, and fell asleep crying.

(")

Santana had woken up to some Spanish soap opera. She didn't like to admit it but she had a slight obsession with them. She looked at the clock, 9:30. She was already an hour ate for school and her Mom would probably be home any second now. So she started walking to school. She didn't get there to about 11:30 and didn't bother going to class because lunch was at 12.

Santana had noticed that she'd been spending most of her lunch hours alone. But today when she was eating her salad she heard a chair being dragged across from her, an looked up to see Sam sitting down. She immediately looked back down at her salad.

"I know you said you don't want me to be here for you but ... I wan to be here for you Santana." Santana just continued to stare down at her food while Sam spoke. "I know you need a friend Santana. I also know how you feel."

"You don't know anything about me." Santana whispered so quietly that Sam wasn't even sure if she had said it.

"Yes I do. I know what it's like to have your heart ripped out. That's what Quinn did to me encase you forgot. I know you love Britta-" Santana shot her head up and hissed out in a hushed whisper,

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I ... I uh saw you singing _songbird _to her." He admitted shyly. He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she stood up and growled at him,

"Stay out of my life!" Sam watched her run out of the cafeteria for a moment before getting up and chasing after her. She ran into the girls washroom's in hopes that Sam would feel to awkward about going in there. Clearly she was wrong when she saw the door fly open and Sam storm in,

"I SAID-"

"SANTANA! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MINUTE!" Sam had no idea why he's just done that. He'd hardly ever yell.

"Okay, calm your hormones." She mumbled. Sam struggled to find the right words,

"I really do want to be your friend Santana. Met me in the choir room after school. I have a song that will say everything I have to tell you." he smiled at her.

"Fine." She said in a motto-tone voice before she stalked off leaving Sam alone in the girls washroom...

**Choir Room – After School ;**

Santana walked in to see Sam tuning his guitar. She was hesitant to even come but did anyways. She didn't want to admit it but she honestly had nothing better to do.

"Okay I'm here. This better be good."

"Oh it will." He grinned at her. His mouth still looked ridiculously huge when he smiled. She may act like she hated it but she secretly loved his mouth. Next to his eyes (and abs) it was his best feature.

"Well," Sam started to tell her, "sit down and relax." And with that he started strumming his guitar and opened his mouth to sing,

I know how you feel inside  
>You're in love and so am I<br>But you're with some other girl  
>I should be the one by your side<p>

She cheated  
>Made you feel no good<br>I told you that she would  
>I knew he'd make you cry You're broken Let me make it better Glue you back together Just give me a try Pretty pretty please Don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, fucking perfect If you get with me I won't ever make you feel Any less than fucking perfect, you'll see At her house you found his clothes Tried to play you and say who's are those<p>

She's so stupid  
>Here's how i know<br>what kinda genius would let  
>Perfection go<p>

She's conceited, only 'bout herself  
>She loves nobody else<br>She ain't even fly

You're broken  
>Let me make it better<br>Glue you back together  
>Just give me a try<p>

Pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than, fucking perfect  
>If you get with me<br>I won't ever make you feel  
>Any less than fucking perfect, you'll see<p>

It's gonna take time girl  
>To heal that hole (she left)<br>Exactly how long I don't know but  
>You got pain and I know a remedy<br>You gotta, start kickin it with someone like me  
>Now you're over analyzing all of your thoughts<br>Start to thinkin it's all your fault  
>But baby girl don't you go and blame yourself<br>she's just a douchebag  
>she's just a douchebag<p>

OooOoOoh

I was hopin  
>You'd let me replace her<br>I would straight erase her  
>Right out of your mind<p>

Pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than, fucking perfect  
>If you get with me<br>I won't ever make you feel  
>Any less than fucking perfect, you'll see<br>Pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than, fucking perfect  
>If you get with me<br>I won't ever make you feel  
>Any less than fucking perfect, you'll see<p>

Sam put his guitar down and stared into Santana's eyes, "So, what do you think?"

**A/N : cliff hanger :O ... kinda , we still have to see Santana's reaction. (; So that song was a little harsh towards poor Brittany :( , I actually love Brittany just not Brittana. :P , and I had to change some of the "him's" and "he's" in that so it would fit into Santana's situation. **

** That song was called, Fuckin perfect by Travis Garland. It's a cover of P!nks fuckin perfect. So yeah REVIEW ! XD , hah reviews are my new crack xP**


	3. Chapter 3

Review Reply's – So I decided I'd put this before the A/N so it's kinda separate from that now, anyways, thanks again for all the reviews (:

.Iamshe24 – Thanks, I've been kinda iffy about this story so far, nice to know you think it's off to a great start (:

. fmjl11 – awesome? Aww ur too kind (: , but ya I love Travis garlands fuckin perfect better thank p!nks xP , the first time I ever heard that song was on ur Samtana youtube video so thank _**you**_

__. SaraJune5 – oh my gosh, ikr? Sam is just this like adorably dorky person 3 , and really? Thank you for saying I'm good at writing them , it makes me want to write them more (: , and SAME! I can only see Brittana as friends.

. liltrix – yeah I thought about getting a beta but...I just don't want one :P , not yet at least maybe once I've written more than one fan fiction. Thanks again for your honesty I appreciate it (:

. DASHER21 – oh wow, well nice to know someone wants fast updates xP

**A/N : Hey guys no one ever gave me a name suggestions for you! D: , I guess I'll just never have a name for you :/ , sorry I like using faces :P , it's fun (: , so this is off topic but have you guys ever heard of the show, The Hard Times of RJ Berger? Probably not, I think it's a Canadian show? :P but ya its pretty hilarious (: , plus the name of the show is kinda pun (; , anyways ... I've been going over again and again how I would start this. I can't decide ; should Santana be touched or enraged? Ugh I'm so totally confused :S I hate hard decisions :( , so I think I'll type and just let what comes out happen , either way hope you like it (:**

"So what do you think?" Sam questioned Santana. Santana stayed sitting , stunned for a moment. One the one hand she felt ecstatic. No one had ever sang to her before, she wouldn't admit it but she liked it. She felt like she was finally being appreciated and being seen for the girl she really was.

But then on the other hand she was furious. Absolutely furious. How could Sam insult the girl she loves right the fuck in front of her? Gosh, Santana was pissed. She couldn't believe it, _I was about to thank that ass hole? _She thought to herself , _hell no._

"I was right," Santana hissed, "I want you to stay away from me." She looked away from Sam's gorgeous eyes.

"I thought...Look Santana I have nothing against Brittany."

"YOU JUST CALLED HER A DOUCH BAG! ... THROUGH SONG!" Santana couldn't help but yell. She was a judgemental bitch, an angry judgemental bitch.

"But...but that's the lyrics to the song?"

"OH SHUT UP SAM!" She screamed at him. Sam knew she was angry, hell who wouldn't be. He was bad at thinking things through. But when he looked into her eyes he felt even worse. He could see the sadness within them. He hated that. Santana's eyes were indescribably beautiful. He wanted nothing more then to hug her like the other night and comfort her. But he knew if he even tried to touch her she'd beat his ass. He was lucky he didn't have time to respond before Santana whispered quietly in a sad voice,

"I thought you were different Sam. I thought you wanted to try to get to know me. But you know what? You're the same as everyone else. You don't give a shit about me. Just...just stop trying Sam. I'm not worth fighting for."

"Yes you are Santana! I wish you could see what I see! Because you know what? When I look at you, I see a beautiful person who's cares about the Glee club whether she'd admit it or not. Do you know why others can't see what I see? Because you've put these walls up. Guess what Santana? I. am. Going. To. Break. Down. Your. Walls. Whether you like it or not," He smiled at the last part.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again, when you smile your mouth is huger than huge." She mocked him. Sam surprised her though when he started laughing.

"Come on, Santana," He draped his arm around her, "let's go to the Lima Bean. If we're going to be friends we need to actually hang out."

"You do realize I never said I wanted to be your friend, in fact if I recall I said I wanted you to stay away from me."

"Well to bad, you need a friend and I'm here to fill that job so get in my car and act happy." He jokingly ordered her.

"Fine, but I won't like." She mumbled

"Oh yes you will." Sam winked at Santana, causing her to blush slightly.

(")

Sam went up to the cashier, ordered a black coffee for himself and...some frozen mocha thing he'd never heard of for Santana. When he arrived back at their table she was glaring at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" He chuckled.

"Nope." She said popping the p

"Well, tell me about yourself." He pestered her.

"There's not much to know. I'm top bitch at McKinley, use to be on the cheerio's quit so I could be in glee club because it is honestly the best part of my day, and somewhere in between I fell in love with my best friend. But it's to late, wheels told her he was sorry, she forgave him, now they're back together." She shrugged while sipping her frozen mocha cappuccino.

"I meant something I don't know about you, San. For example..." Sam thought for a moment, toke a sip of his coffee then he spoke, "my favourite movie is, _Avatar_, directors cut of course." Sam grinned proudly. Santana just looked at him with a cold expression for a moment, then opened her mouth to respond,

"_Avatar_ look's stupid." She mumbled. Sam was gaping at her. Literally. He didn't care that he was staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth open so big it was probably close to touching the floor.

"Santana Lopez, are you trying to tell me you've never seen _Avatar_?" He said with the shocked expression still on his face.

"Never have and never will Evans, now shut your ginormous mouth. You look constipated."

"okay, ... okay." Sam said trying to forget about the fact that Santana had never seen _Avatar_. How can you not see _Avatar_? It's the best movie on the whole flippin' planet! "Tell me then Santana," He started, "What is _your_ favourite movie?"

"Hmm..." Santana leaned back in her chair before answering, "_Hairspray_."

"I...Uhh I've never heard of it." Sam mumbled.

"WHAT? It's only one of **_the_** best musicals EVER! You have to see!" She guessed.

"I'll watch, hair net or whatever it's called when you watch _Avatar_." He bargained.

"HairSPRAY , Evans. _HAIRSPRAY,_" She said sounding it out for him. "And no way. I'll never watch some three hour long movie about a bunch of blue people." She laughed at him.

"Actually Santana, if we're gonna watch Avatar, we'll be watching the directors cut which is longer than three hours." He said laughing, himself.

"Oh god, well since we're hanging out wanna play 20 questions?" She suggested.

"Totally, but I have one rule, we both have to answer."

"Fine, you first." Agreed Santana

"okay... Have or had any pets?"

"My Mom got me a puppy for my fourth birthday," Santana smiled at the memory, but then he face was washed over with sadness, "except after a month my mom had to sell her because we couldn't afford to keep her."

"I'm sorry to here that San, what was the dogs name?"

"King Tucker the fifth," She told him while laughing.

"So wait, you had four dogs before that?" He asked her. He'll admit he was confused. Santana started to laugh even more,

"No, I just...I don't know I was a weird kid okay? Besides I believe it's your turn to answer."

"I have a goldfish. But he doesn't do much. Mum won't let me get a dog, she says I'll never feed it...that reminds me, I think I forgot to feed Goldie..." Sam answered while trailing off.

"Did you seriously name your goldfish Goldie?"

"I'd rather not answer that," Sam chuckled, "besides it's your turn to ask a question."

"Okay, fine, what's ..."

Sam and Santana continued their game of 20 questions for hours. They were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't even notice the Lima Bean was closed until the cashier came over and kindly asked them to leave. Santana hated herself for this but she actually had a good time with Sam Evans. Maybe just maybe she'd found herself a new friend.

Sam went home that night feeling satisfied. He'd finally gotten to hang out with Santana, and this time she didn't break down crying, thank God. He wasn't over joyed though. He still had to push his feeling for Santana aside, though. What she needed right now, more than anything, was a friend. And he fully intended on being that friend. In fact he knew that he was gonna be her best friend.

**3 Months Later,**

"I don't know why we have to study on Saturday night Santana..." Sam muttered partially to himself.

"Because," Santana replied, "I am not going to let my best friend fail something as simple as Spanish class," She glared at him.

"You only find Spanish simple because you speak it fluently!" Sam accused her.

"Ooh! EVANS NO ME GRITE! LITTLE USTED AGUJERO DEL CULO! JURO QUE SI NO FUERA MI MEJOR AMIGO..." [translation: Evans do not yell at me you little ass hole! I swear if you were not my best friend...]

"Santana, yelling at me in Spanish isn't gonna teach me it any better." Sam explained while Santana grabbed one of his pillows and waked him in the head with it,

"Shut up Evans" She giggled.

"So ... do you think you're gonna go to prom?" Sam knew it may be a touchy subject for Santana knowing she probably wanted to go with Brittany but wouldn't be able to because Britt was with Artie still.

"Probably not," She mumbled trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"So what if you don't have a date? Lots of people go alone." He tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah but the only person I want to be there with is taken, Sam," Santana explained.

"Fine then, why don't you go with me?" He suggest smiling, then quickly added, "As friends of course!"

"hmm...You know what Evans? That may just be the best idea you've had all month." She chuckled while playfully punching him in the arm.

"Ouch," Sam said while rubbing his arm, "I can't go to prom with you if you break my arm," He teased.

"Whatever Evans. Well I better get going cause you have football practice tonight. See ya later," She waved while walking out of his room. He heard her walk down the stairs, open the front door, then he heard it close again. He lied down on his bed and let out a sigh. He didn't even realize his little sister, Stacy, had walked in until he heard her say to him,

"Sammy...Are you and Santana boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked him curiously.

"No..., were did you get that idea Stac?" He asked curious himself.

"Well she said she'd go to prom with you, and I don't know, she's always here and if she's not here you're at her house," his little sister explained to him.

"Santana's just a friend, Stac."

"But...you like like her don't you? I can tell by the way you look at her. It's kinda cute actually. At the prom you should tell her you love her, then propose to her later, **_then_** make 18 babies together!" His little sister gushed. "Then I'd be auntie!" She exclaimed well running out of Sam's room.

_Hmm... _Sam thought to himself, _that's not a bad idea... We'll asides from the proposing and 18 babies. _He laughed to himself. Then got up and grabbed his football gear to head off to practice.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it! :D , it took me about... 5 and a half hours-ish to write it because I keep re-typing stuff and watching movies at the same time...and texting friends :P , okay well happy Friday gleekies! Oh my god have you heard the Glee cover of Friday! Glee pwns Rebecca Black...JUST SAYIN! Anyways bye guys , remember reviews are my crack ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Awkward Dinners, and Friday

Review Replies

DASHER21 – Thank you! I think you may be my favourite reviewer (; , ur just so kind and seem to love everything I put out there! Please continue to review cuz ur reviews make my day (': , but i'm getting sappy so I'm gonna stop now :P HBIC Never Again – Thanks I will (: , and trust me when I'm done this one there will most probably be a sequel :D ... and a threequel (; , maybe even a prequel :P ha ha no sorry no way I'm gonna write a prequel it would just be way to difficult for me to write O_o **A/N : Hey guys, OH MY GOD! Glee's covering Friday! D: , my 1st reaction to this was "WHAT THE FUCK? AHHHHHHHHHHH! RYAN MURPHY'S LOST HIS FUCIN MIND!" then I heard it (; , its actually like...epic. Lol luv Friday now (; , it's sung by Artie Puck & Sam so it's pretty kick ass :D , okay on a new note, sorry I haven't updated because I've been having MAJOR writers block! :( , so I have a feeling this chapter is going to be crap. So if it's not the greatest you know why. Hope you enjoy it anyways (: Again sorry if there's spelling and grammer mistakes, posted it late-ish at night :P** Sam loved football. He felt like he belonged. Not like he did in New Directions of course. Glee club was literally like his family. Where football was more like, he felt like he fit it. Like he was _cool_. But he definitely didn't appreciate coach Beiste nearly killing him every football practice. Right now he was running laps. They didn't run laps often cause coach said running was too easy and if you didn't know how to run you shouldn't be on this team, but whatever adults are weird. Sam was brought out of his thoughts though when Puck came jogging up beside him. "Hey man," Puck said causally "Sup, Puckerman?" "Not much, so who you going to prom?" "I'm going with Santana," Sam smiled to himself. He loved saying that out loud. But when he looked over and saw Puck raise his eyebrow he quickly mumbled, "as friends. We're going together as friends." "Okay whatever you say Evans." Puck chuckled "What's that suppose to mean- you know I don't think I even want to know. Who are you taking to prom? Lauren?" "Uhh, no actually. I broke up with her." "What? Why? I thought you really liked her?" Sam asked genuinely confused. "Well I don't know, Chang said something about how I liked the challenge of getting into Lauren's pants more than I actually like Lauren...It made sense so I broke it off." Puck shrugged as if it was nothing. "Wow. So are you not going? Cause Mr. Schue still wants you, me and Artie to do that musical number at the prom." Sam said slightly concerned. All he got as a response from puck was laughter. "Dude chill. I'm a stud, I don't need a date to go to prom. Come to my house Monday so the three of us can pick a song to preform, kay? Good. See ya there, man." Puck said while running into the locker room. Since practice was over now, Sam decided he'd take a shower, go home, get Avatar and maybe drop by Santana's... When Sam arrived home his Mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner, his siblings were in the living room and his Dad was still at work. "Hey Mum," Sam said upon entering the house, "What's for dinner?" "Pasta honey. How was practice?" "It was fine I guess. Can I go to Puck's after school on Monday with Artie?" "Sure honey. What are you boys going to be doing?" Sam's mom knew about Noah's reputation. One of her co-workers even said he was a "Sex God." So of course she wanted to know what her son was going to be up to if he was hanging out with Puck. Sam sighed at his mothers question. "We're just going to be picking out a song to sing at prom Mum." "Okay well as long as you boys aren't doing anything innapr-" Sam seriously did not want to listen to his Mom tell him not to have sex with cougars so he had to cut her off. "Yeah, I got it Mum! ...Can I go over to Santana's?" "Oh Sam, invite her over here! You know her mother works late! I'm sure she'd appreciate a nice home cooked meal," Mrs. Evan's ordered her son while smiling. Yes Sam's Mom had mentioned on numerous occasions about how him and Santana would, "Be such a cute couple! You should ask her out." Like he hadn't thought of that. Sam didn't exactly mention to his Mom that Santana was a lesbian who was chasing after her bi-curious friend... "Yeah, okay whatever, I'll go call her then." Sam mumbled while walking up to his room. Sometimes his mother was ridiculously pushy. So he grabbed his phone and dialled Santana's number. And waited for her to pick up. **_"Hello?"_** **_ "Hey San, it's me. Wanna come over?" _**he asked. **_"Wow Evans, You must really miss me considering I was already over there earlier trying to help you study." _**she giggled on the other end of the phone. **_"Totally," _**he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. **_"I was gonna stop by your place but Mum said I should invite you over for dinner."_** **_ "Awe, well because it's your Mom who wants to see me and not you," _**She said jokingly, **_"I'll be there in...10 minutes." _**and with that she hung up so Sam walked back downstairs to hang up the phone. "Is she coming?" His Mum asked a little to excited. "Yeah she'll be here in about 10 minutes." He said like it was no big deal. "Perfect," His Mom said as her smile grew even bigger, "I think you should take her to prom Sam. I mean I know you two aren't dating but, -" "Mum!" Sam interrupted her, "I already asked her," He mumbled, knowing his Mom would probably flip for not telling her sooner. "WHAT? SAM? How could you not tell me?" She yelled at him. Sam was about to tell her she was acting like a psychopath when the door bell rang. "That's probably San," He told her, "I'll go get it," He yelled while running to the door. "Hey San," He said while opening the door and smiling. "Hey, Sammy," She said while coming in and taking her coat and shoes off. "Thanks for having more over. It smells delicious." She told him while sniffing the air. "Yeah, mom's making Pasta," he told her while Santana walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mrs. Evan's," Santana said happily while walking into the kitchen. If Santana was being honest, she probably knew her way around Sam's house better than her own. "Santana!" Mrs. Evans squealed while walking over to hug the Latina. "Oh, I'm so sorry I missed you earlier. I had to pick up an extra shift at work." She told her looking disappointed. Then yelled for Sam's siblings to hear, "TIME FOR DINNER!" Then looked back at Santana and smiled, "Sit down at the table dear." Santana loved Mrs. Evans. She considered her more of a Mom than her real Mom. "So..." Mrs. Evans started looking at Santana, "I hear that my son finally grew a pair and asked you to go to prom with him?" "MUM!" "Oh sweetie, calm down. She said yes," Mrs. Evans turned from her son to look at Santana. "Didn't she?" She asked raising an eyebrow. _Ugh!_ Sam thought to himself, _why are parents so embarrassing! _Santana was laughing along with Sam's siblings at the way Sam and his mother were arguing. "Yes Mrs. Evans, Sam's my best friend, why would I let him go alone?" Santana said as if it were obvious. "Wait," Sam's Mom appeared to be thinking. "So this isn't a date? You two are just going as friends?" "No..., I"m kinda in love with someone and-" "Then why are you going to prom with my son if your in love with some other boy?" Mrs. Evans slightly yelled. "..." Santana thought Sam's Mom was well aware of the Brittany situation but I guess not. "Oh," Sam started. "This isn't awkward at all!" He glared at his Mother. "Oh shush sweetie. I just want to know why Santana is leading you by promising to be your date to the prom when she's in love with another boy?" She turned to look at Santana. "Care to shed some light on the subject hun?" "Well umm... You see Mrs. Evans I think I might be a lesbian, or at least a pansexual. And the person I'm in love with, she use to be my best friend." Santana whispered quietly. "A pan- what?" Mrs. Evans looked shocked and confused all at the same time. "Pansexual. It means, you don' love people for their gender but rather who they are. People have even refereed to transsexuals as being 'gender blind'" Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Oh I see. Well um, you two can ... just go upstairs and hang out. I'll clean up." She said clearly feeling uncomfortable. "But, Ma, it's my night to do dishes?" Sam asked confused. "Just go to your room with your _friend_, Sam." She hissed out. Santana wasn't sure but she thinks she heard Sam mumble okay so she followed him up to her room. As soon as she walked in she looked around. His room still looked the same, full of use less Avatar collectibles. She was about to tease him about all his Avatar stuff but then he turned to look at her and said, "I'm so sorry, San." He pulled her into a hug. "Whoa there Evans. I know we're like best friends now or whatever, but I don't do hugs." She said sternly, but she didn't try to wiggle out of the hug so Sam just kept hugging her. "I know my Mum made you feel uncomfortable, but...I don't know, I guess she kinda planted this idea in her head that we were dating." Santana giggled. "That's funny." She mummered. "Yeah...don't worry, she'll get over it." He told her smiling. Sam wasn't sure why his Mom seemed to love Santana. She didn't even love Quinn that much. Then again if his Mom knew about Puck's reputation she probably knew about Quinn getting knocked up last year. Sam didn't really want to make Santana more uncomfortable than she already was so he changed subjects. "Have you and Mercedes picked out a song to sing at prom yet?" Santana looked up at him and grinned, "I'm not gonna tell you. You'll go squeal to Wheel's and Puckerman and copy us," She told him matter-o-factually. "Oh come on, San. At least give me a hint." He whined. "No way, but maybe if you tell me what you, Puckerman, and Wheel's are doin' I'll tell you." she raised her eyebrow. "Well,...uh, we've got nothing." Sam admitted sheepishly. Causing Santana to laugh. "It's a good thing your pretty" She while laughing even more. Sam gasped in a sarcastic way, "Santana Lopez thinks...I'm pretty?" He joined in on her laughing, leading to her playfully pushing him. "Oh shut up Evans." "But...I need your help picking out a song to sing at prom." He told her sadly flashing his puppy dog look. Causing her to groan and go, "Fine! Ugh! I don;t care just..." She started to giggle, "sing Friday!" She said bursting out laughing. "I'd rather scratch my eyes out!" Sam told her truthfully. "You every other student at McKinley buddy." Sam and Santana just stood there laughing for a while followed by a slightly awkward silence. It was Sam's sister Stacy who broke the silence when she cam bursting into his room, "SAMMY! I NEED A BATH!" She yelled at him in a whiny voice, which lead Santana to laughter. Sam sighed, looked at Santana to roll his eyes, looked back to Stacy and mimicked her whiny voice. "BUT STACY? AREN'T YOU OLD ENOUGH TO BATHE YOURSELF?" Stacy glared at her brother, which was very similar to Santana's bitch stance... why he let her corrupt his sister? Who knows. "But," Stacy turned and pointed at Santana, "Have to help because Sammy always gets shampoo in my eyes and you're a girl so you know how to wash hair the right way..." Santana grinned and replied with an 'okay.' Bathing Stacy actually turned out to be pretty fun. They played with her bath toys with her and Santana didn't even get mad when Stacy splashed her. Of course there was that one part when they were drying her off and she said, "You guys would be great parents, Sammy you better get Santana a baby soon because she'd make a good mommy and I want to be auntie." causing Sam to blush like cray while Santana laughed out lout and called Stacy a silly girl. When the night came to a close and Sam was waling Santana to the door he said to her, "Okay seriously San, I need an idea of what to sing with Puck and Artie." Santana laughed and said "I told you, sing Friday." She giggled some more, "Everyone will love it." Said sarcastically before winking and waling out of his house. Sam stood there and thought to himself for a moment. _Hmm, maybe I will do that Santana, maybe I will. _While Sam walked back up to his room to get ready for bed he mumbled to himself, "Now all I need to do is figure out how I'm gonna convince Artie and Puck to sing the worst song in the history of music." But at the moment he didn't care because he knew when the three of them got up there and belted up the lyrics to Friday the look on Santana's face was going to be priceless. A/N : sowrry the update took so long :( . My goal was to post this before Tuesday and I achieved that, YAY! :D , okay i know what ur thinking, uhh it's tuesday? I KNOW! I finished last night but fanfiction was being a douche and wouldn't let me upload so thank fanfiction -_- NOT MY FAULT PPL :( so ya, REVIEW! Ha ha reviews are my crack (; , plus it reminds me ppl actually read my shitty writing xP, luv u guys, g'night 3 


	5. One Page Preview of chpt5

**A/N : hey guys, ya I'm way to busy this week to update before Sunday night I'm afraid, soooooo I thought I'd give u like a little preview thingy of chapter five (: enjoy gleekies!**

Sam jumped off stage and walked over to Santana who had various emotions swimming over her face. "So..." he started grinning, and his own expression reflected onto Santana. "What did you think?" He asked walking back and fourth on the back of his heels. Santana continued grinning for a moment then burst into a fit of laughter.

"How is," she took a break to giggle a bit more, "that you three boys, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, and Sam Evans, manage to turn the worlds worst song into," She paused to find the right words, "good?" Her eyes widened a bit before she burst into another fit of laughter. This time Sam joined in on her laughter. And grinned even wider, which Santana didn't even think was possible, before answering,

"Magic, babe." He said cockily to her. Santana raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak,

"Did you," She pointed a finger at him before continuing, "just call me, babe?" Santana finished the question by jabbing her finger into his chest. Sam knew that any other boy in his current situation would probably be a little intimidated and start apologizing like there was no tomorrow. But Sam wasn't afraid of the tiny Latina ... well he was _less_ afraid than others were.

"hmm..." Sam hummed and looked up at the ceiling before looking down to stare Santana in the eyes, "I think. I just did." He smirked and leaned up right in her face before whispering, "And I think you liked." Santana was looking up at Sam, struggling to find an insult but, she just couldn't seem to focus. _He's so cute, WHOA! Where the hell did that come from! _Santana was freaking out. It wasn't like she wanted to fall for her best friend – again! Ugh what was with her and falling for best friends? She didn't want to be attracted to Sam, but the thought literally escaped her mind. When she was drawn out of her thoughts she saw how confused Sam looked. She must have zoned out for longer than she thought. She also noticed just how close Sams lips were to her's. It was almost eerie how she had always felt so comfortable around him and now suddenly feel like her heart was going to burst from betting so fast.

Sam thought he might have freaked Santana out and ruined their friendship , which meant he just blew his chance of ever getting past the friend zone. Shit. He thought, I just ruined everything. But when she looked back up at him he almost stopped breathing. He swore he saw her stand up on her tip toes and start to lean her lips towards his. When he was about to close his eyes and lean his lips down towards her he suddenly heard a,

"SANTANA!" from Brittany. The both immediately turned around to see where the noise had came from. Then Sam saw Brittany walk up to them and say, "Hey, Sam" She smiled at him, oblivious that she had _clearly _walked in on a moment. "I need to borrow, San for a sec, is that okay with you?"

"Actually Britt, we wer-" Sam started mumbling to try to inform Brittany that him and Santana were sort of in the middle of something when Santana jumped in and cut him off.

"Of course it's alright!" She said a little to happily. "I'll be back Sam." She whispered to him before running off with Brittany.

**A/N: hopefully I'll have the rest up by Sunday night (:**


	6. Chapter 5

Review Replies from chapter 4:

DASHER21 – awe (: , ur so sweet, lol I just can't get over it. :P I'm so glad u liked it! Haha ur like my only review on that chapter when I wrote this reply so ya thanks ur fucken awesome! And haha ya idk I just wanted Sam's mom to be one of those crazy mom's who see's their son with a girl and thinks they're gonna fall in love and be together forever and blaaah! So ya glad u enjoyed it (: , please continue to review! :D

Review Replies from chapter 5 one page preview:

SaraJune5 – awwe, you also so kind! 3 , and ikr! I just wanna like kill Ryan Murphy for his couple choices! : , thanks for the review, please continue to review cause review motivate me (:

DASHER21 – lmao, ikr? I really wanted to like yell at her for ruining the moment but I love Brittany :P I just love Samtana more xD

**A/N: Here u are gleekies! HOLY FUCKEN SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL FAN FICTION! Ugh! they totally screwed up chapter 4 -_- fucken douche, arrrg! sorry 'bout that guys I didn't mean to have chapter 4 all smushed together :S, anyways Enjoy chapter 5!...even if it a little short**

"No, fucken way!" Puck hissed at Sam. Artie sat in his wheel chair looking a little uncomfortable before adding in,

"I ... I really think That's a bad idea, even for you Sam." Puck tuned to Artie and held his fist out for a fist pound. Apparently they were each others "boy" now. I don't know, Sam thought it was kind of funny how nice Puck could be.

"But guys!" Sam whined at them, "It'd be _**soooo**_ funny!"

"No fucken way Evans, besides the fact that it wouldn't make sense to sing that song, it's the worst song ever. Literally!" Puck screamed at him.

"What do you mean, "it doesn't make sense"?" Sam argued back at him.

"I think," Artie added to the conversation, "What Puck means to say is, The prom's on Saturday so why would we want to sing a song entitled Friday?"

"Please guys! I need ... I need to sing it for Santana, please guys just, please." Sam practically begged them.

"No fucken way." Puck repeated for the third time.

"Yeah!" Artie added, "If the three of us are going to be singing a song for a girl, we're going to be singing a song for Brittany." Puck and Sam just glared at Artie then Puck spoke up,

"Why can't we sing a song for Berry?" He mumbled and the other two boys barley heard them.

"What!" Sam suddenly shouted out. "Since when do you like Rachel?" He questioned the mohawked boy.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to like a girl? What's wrong with me liking Berry? She's hot, I'm hot, we'd make a couple of hot Jews." Puck shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. Artie and Sam stood there gawking at Puck for a minute before he growled at them, "Close your mouths and let's pick a song."

"I thought we already picked Friday..." Sam mumbled. Puck and Artie groaned quite loudly.

"Okay, Puck can we just sing Friday so Sam will shut up?" Artie pleaded.

"FINE!" We'll sing the worst fucken song in the whole wide fucken world!" Then suddenly the door swung open and Puck's little sister walked in

"PUCK!" she shouted causing all the boys to jump a bit, "STOP DROPING THE F BOMB! I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!"

"...uhh..." Puck just stared at her for a minute.

"UGH!" She groaned loudly, "YOU'RE JUST AS STUPIF AS THE BOYS IN MY CLASS – AND THEY'RE EIGHT!" She screamed at her brother, huffed , and stormed out of his room. Puck could hear Sam and Artie trying to cover up their laughter.

"You two shut your faces, and let's get to work." He grumbled at them.

"That insult was kinda a fail man..." Sam trailed off, wishes he could take that back cause he really didn't want Puck beating on his ass today.

"Yeah well so was your Dad's condom. Now let's get to work, before I change my mind." Puck hissed back. So Artie pulled up the lyrics on line and the boys learnt the song. To say the least Sam was pleased.

(")

Santana was upstairs in Sam's guest room getting ready for prom – ya weird I know, but you can blame Mrs. Evans for that. She was ranting on about how she wanted to take prom photo's of Sam & Santana even if they were just going as friends. She also ranted on about how Santana had to have that , walking down the stairs entry moment, which Santana didn't understand the point of at all. But whatever Mrs. Evans was Santana's best friends mother so why not make the lady happy?

Sam was standing in his family's foyer awkwardly while waiting for Santana to get ready. _Why did mom do this? _Sam wondered to himself, _She knows for a fact that Santana isn't interest. Jeez she has major problems._

"Honey!" His mom scolded, "Stand up straight! Santana will be ready any minute."

"But mum-" Sam started when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Santana smiling at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked beautiful. The dress flattered her skin tone, and her hair pulled back just showed off her features much better. He was about to tell her how beautiful she looked but his mother ended up speaking instead.

"SAMUAL!" She screamed at him. "YOU MISSED SANTANA'S ENTRANCE!"

"That's fine, Mrs. Evans," Santana told her.

"It's certainly _not _okay Santana!"

"OH MUM!" Sam suddenly shouted at his mother, "Just take the God damn picture's so we can leave.

"Fine." Mrs. Evans mumbled while pulling out her camera.

(")

Santana hated to admit it but she loved Mrs. Evans and all her wackey ness, but she was ecstatic when Sam's mom_ finally _let them leave. She must have taken a million pictures, literally.

"The prom committee must have worked for a hell of a long time," Santana mentioned to Sam, "this place looks fabulous."

"You look pretty good too." Sam told her being slightly cocky but completely honest.

"Thanks Sam." She mumbled to him.

"HEY EVANS!" Puck shouted to him from across the gym. "WE GOTTA DO THE NUMBER!"

"Oh," Santana started, "I see you boys finally picked a number." She grinned at him.

"Yup." He smiled at her, "Be right back, and your not gonna wanna miss this." He winked before running off and Santana swore she felt her heart flutter.

(")

Santana was shocked. She couldn't believe Sam had convinced Puck & Artie to preform Friday. The performance was hilarious an Santana could not stop laughing. She just couldn't get over it, but the next thing she knew, Sam was walking toward her.

Sam had jumped off the stage and walked over to Santana who had various emotions swimming over her face. "So..." he started grinning, and his own expression reflected onto Santana. "What did you think?" He asked walking back and fourth on the back of his heels. Santana continued grinning for a moment then burst into a fit of laughter.

"How is," she took a break to giggle a bit more, "that you three boys, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, and Sam Evans, manage to turn the worlds worst song into," She paused to find the right words, "good?" Her eyes widened a bit before she burst into another fit of laughter. This time Sam joined in on her laughter. And grinned even wider, which Santana didn't even think was possible, before answering,

"Magic, babe." He said cockily to her. Santana raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak,

"Did you," She pointed a finger at him before continuing, "just call me, babe?" Santana finished the question by jabbing her finger into his chest. Sam knew that any other boy in his current situation would probably be a little intimidated and start apologizing like there was no tomorrow. But Sam wasn't afraid of the tiny Latina ... well he was _less_ afraid than others were.

"hmm..." Sam hummed and looked up at the ceiling before looking down to stare Santana in the eyes, "I think. I just did." He smirked and leaned up right in her face before whispering, "And I think you liked." Santana was looking up at Sam, struggling to find an insult but, she just couldn't seem to focus. _He's so cute, WHOA! Where the hell did that come from! _Santana was freaking out. It wasn't like she wanted to fall for her best friend – again! Ugh what was with her and falling for best friends? She didn't want to be attracted to Sam, but the thought literally escaped her mind. When she was drawn out of her thoughts she saw how confused Sam looked. She must have zoned out for longer than she thought. She also noticed just how close Sams lips were to her's. It was almost eerie how she had always felt so comfortable around him and now suddenly feel like her heart was going to burst from betting so fast.

Sam thought he might have freaked Santana out and ruined their friendship , which meant he just blew his chance of ever getting past the friend zone. Shit. He thought, I just ruined everything. But when she looked back up at him he almost stopped breathing. He swore he saw her stand up on her tip toes and start to lean her lips towards his. When he was about to close his eyes and lean his lips down towards her he suddenly heard a,

"SANTANA!" from Brittany. The both immediately turned around to see where the noise had came from. Then Sam saw Brittany walk up to them and say, "Hey, Sam" She smiled at him, oblivious that she had _clearly _walked in on a moment. "I need to borrow, San for a sec, is that okay with you?"

"Actually Britt, we wer-" Sam started mumbling to try to inform Brittany that him and Santana were sort of in the middle of something when Santana jumped in and cut him off.

"Of course it's alright!" She said a little to happily. "I'll be back Sam." She whispered to him before running off with Brittany. Sam just stood there and watch the girl that _he_ loved slipping through his finger tips.

(")

"Britt? Where are we going?" Santana questioned the blonde girl who was leading her out of the gym and away from Sam.

"San, I had another fight with Artie." Brittany told her once they exited the gym. "He said I couldn't see that I still loved him and if I couldn't see that we'd be through forever...and I said fine so I can be with you!" The blonde said excitedly while grabbing Santana's face pressing her lips to hers.

Santana seemed to finally have everything she wanted, Britt ditched wheels, and they could finally be together. But while making out with the girl she thought she loved Santana couldn't help but feel... like this isn't what she wanted. Santana unlocked her lips from Brittany's looked her in the eyes and said,

"Britt, I thought I loved you but...I can;t love you when I know you still love Artie."

"But..." Brittany mumbled, "I want to be with you." The blond smiled at her.

"Brittany, why do you want to be with me?" The Latina questioned her.

"Because Artie and I broke up."

"And if you two never broke up?"

"I'd still be with hum cause I love him." The Blonde smiled at her.

"That's the thing Brittany, I can''t be with you because I deserve to be someone's number one. There's no way I'm gonna be number two." Santana told her sternly before stalking off. When Santana re-entered the gym she scanned the area for Sam. She wasn't stupid. She knew he was going to kiss her, and if she could go back in time she would have kissed him a long time ago. It all made sense now, she was supposed to be with Sam. It was never supposed to be Britt.

"San." She suddenly heard from behind her and she knew it was Sam. She could also tell by the tone of his voice he wasn't over joyed, he'd obviously thought something happened between her and Brittany.

"SAM!" Santana screamed in an overly cheerfully voice before spinning around and planting her lips to his. _Oh yeah_, _definitely him. _Santana thought before deepening the kiss. They probably stood there for at least five minutes making out before Sam detached his lips from hers to see Santana with a huge smile on her face. He'll admit, that was definitely unexpected. But definitely _not _unenjoyable.

"Well..." Santana started, "What did you think?" She winked while repeating the question Sam had asked her earlier that night. Sam looked into her eyes, and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before answering with out hesitation,

"Perfect." Then he leaned in to lock his lips with her's. After a couple minutes of making out it was Santana who ended it.

"Sam?" She asked him and he replied with a 'mhmm?' , "I ... I wanna sing you a song. Will you come to the choir room with me?" She asked him shyly.

"Sure." he smiled down at her before grabbing her hand and walking towards the choir room.

(")

"Sam," Santana started as she lead him towards one of the plastic chairs in the choir room. "I didn't plan on any of this happening but I ... I'm happy it did, and I'd like to sing this song for you." She looked at him to respond but he just nodded as if to say 'go ahead'. So she walked over to the computer to open up an instrumental version of the song she was about to sing. "Well, uhh here it goes." Santana mumbled before she began to sing,

Your rattling my words like an earthquake  
>I'm up in the clouds like ooooo<br>Somebody bring me down (yeah)  
>I'm trying to give you … what it feels babe<br>But I don't know how to do ooo  
>I'm losing solid ground (yeah)<p>

Don't pitch me  
>I am falling in love<br>And if I am dreaming this  
>Baby, don't wake me up<br>You got me hoping, wishing  
>That this could last one more night<br>Baby you and me  
>We can take it to the middle of the dance floor<br>hey, I got what you need  
>Tell the DJ keep it spinning on the dance floor(dance floor)<br>Let's go higher (lets go higher)  
>Let's go high<br>Let's go higher (lets go higher)  
>Let's go high<p>

You could set it off if you want it  
>All you gotta do is ooooo<br>Your body's calling me (yeah)  
>And I don't want to have any regrets<br>when I'm next to you is like ooooo  
>Your touch is all I need (oh yeah)<p>

Don't pitch me  
>I am falling in love<br>And if I am dreaming this  
>Baby, don't wake me up<br>You got me hoping, wishing  
>That this could last one more night<br>Baby you and me  
>We can take it to the middle of the dance floor<br>hey, I got what you need  
>Tell the DJ keep it spinning on the dance floor(dance floor)<br>Let's go higher (lets go higher)  
>Let's go high<br>Let's go higher (lets go higher)  
>Let's go high<p>

Let the roller-coaster take me up and let me fall  
>Just as long as your by my side I'll go through it all<p>

Don't pitch me  
>I am falling in love<br>And if I am dreaming this  
>Baby, don't wake me up<br>You got me hoping, wishing  
>That this could last one more night<br>Baby you and me  
>We can take it to the middle of the dance floor<br>hey, I got what you need  
>Tell the DJ keep it spinning on the dance floor(dance floor)<br>Let's go higher (lets go higher)  
>Let's go high<br>Let's go higher (lets go higher)  
>Let's go high<p>

Santana smiled at Sam as the pop song came to an end.

"That was great Santana." He smiled back at her and pecked her in the check. "I love you."

"Sam..." Santana started, "I'm not ready to say that yet, but, I do want to be with you, as more than friends." She smirked at him.

"Okay." He told her before asking, "So does this mean we're like dating?" Santana giggled at the question because personally she thought the answer was obvious. So instead she leaned forward and kissed him once more,

"Does that answer your question?"

**A/N: I FINISHED B4 SUNDAY :O , lol well hope you guys enjoyed! Up next ... Sam and Santana trying to get use to being a couple! So I'm planning on writing about 10chapter cause well ... I don't think there's that much more to write, and I like multiples of fives xP**


	7. Chapter 6

Review Replies:

Finntana- awwe, really? One of your favourites? You're so kind (: Thank you so much.

SaraJune5- lol ya! Another Bartie lover (: , personally I ship Bike but ya know with Chang-Chang it doesn't look like that's gonna happen so, GO BARTIE! :D

DASHER21- haha glad you enjoy my fic so much! And ya I know :( , I felt bad for Britt too but ya idc cause hello? Samtana fic here xP , and oh my god happy belated Friday the 13th to you too!

**A/N: Forgot to mention, song that Santana sang at the end of chapter 5 was, Let's Go Higher by: Jordan Knight. So ya I haven't updated in a while and I feel like I should. (: , Tonights episode? I liked it but not enough to write it in to my story... :/ , and HOLY SHIT Santana rocked Back to Black! Fucking epic. I tried to write better smut this chapter (; tell me if you liked/disliked that, kay? Thnx. Btw I gave Sam a middle name :D, hope u like it! & I can pretty much guarantee Santana will make fun of it in chapters to come :P. Also I'm only planing on doing about three or four more chapters then an epilog? Is that what it's called? Oh well and someday, maybe, hopefully a sequel (:**

**I didn't read over before the upload so... I am apologizing for all mistakes now**

Chapter Six -

Sam was ecstatic! His life was finally going the way he wanted. His grades where okay, he was on the football team, made lots of friends, and was now dating the girl he loved – even if she wasn't ready to say it back yet. He couldn't really blame her. He'd felt this way about her for quite a while now where as Santana had just started to _like_ him.

"Hey Sammy licious." Santana said while running up to Sam Monday morning.

"Hey there." He said while leaning over to give her a peck on the lips.

"So on Wednesday, do you want to go to the mall after school?" She asked him while a smile spread across her face. Sam knew Santana loved shopping, but she just went last weekend so Sam was a little confused as to why she wanted to go again so soon.

"San, we just went last weekend?" He said carefully not wanting to piss her off. He liked going places with Santana but after his Mom lost her job and his Dad was the only one working Sam couldn't really afford to go shopping so many times in a row.

"I know that Evans but you see we're going to NEW YORK soon for nationals and Santana Lopez needs to look good. And it couldn't hurt to get her boyfriend some new clothes too..." she trailed off examining Sam's outfit.

"San, I know I don't need to tell you about money struggles but I – I can;t really afford to go to the mall at the moment."

"Sam," Santana said quietly, "I know. That's why we're going to go to Value Village. They're having a huge 50% off sale. Sound ... not expensive enough for you?" She smiled up at him.

"Perfect he whispered while leaning down to kiss her again before 1st period.

(")

"Sam!" Quinn whispered yelled during Spanish class. He looked over to her and she looked down at a not she placed by his notebook. He picked it up, Quinn had scribbled, 'Are you dating Santana?' He looked up his ex-girlfriend while nodding slowly. Quinn rolled her eyes and started writing another note. This time she simply wrote, 'why?' this time Sam rolled his eyes and wrote, 'because believe it or not Quinn I like her, and I have a feeling she's not going to go and kiss her ex-boyfriend behind my back.' Quinn just huffed while throwing the note in the recycling.

Sam tried to focus on Spanish but he couldn't help but wonder why this bothered Quinn so much. But before he knew it the bell for lunch rang. So he got up and put his books in his bags before heading to the caff to met Santana for lunch.

"SAM!" Quinn grabbed his arm before he could leave the classroom.

"What do you want Quinn?" He asked her _clearly_ annoyed.

"I want you back." She said so quietly Sam wasn't even sure if he heard her.

"WHAT?" HE yelled. He didn't mean to yell at Quinn but seriously? What was with? It was like she went around trying to ruin people's relationships! And he couldn't help but wonder about her true priorities. She got knocked up last year and was okay, looses prom queen and is all "MY LIFE IS OVER!" He couldn't help but wonder what he ever saw in her.

"I said...I want you back." Quinn told him in all seriousness.

"I – I can't deal with this right now." Sam mumbled before storming off. When he got to his locker Santana was waiting for him.

"Hey, Sam." she smiled at him then said in a joking tone, "What took you so long?" Sam knew she was joking but still. He was already angry from his conversation with Quinn but he couldn't help himself.

"Jesus Santana!" He yelled at he causing her to jump back a bit. "I'm not even five minutes late and you're already all up my but! God just...;eave me alone for like 10 minutes!" Santana just gave him her famous bitch glare and started to stalk off but turned around and yelled,

"And I thought I was the bitch in this relationship, guess I was wrong!" Sam suddenly couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew Santana didn't appreciate being yelled at but he just...Quinn just really pissed him off.

He walked in to the cafeteria and sat with the rest of the Glee club. Puck was surprisingly talking to Rachel, Sam knew Puck was upset that Rachel went to prom with, as Puck called him, Jesse St. Jerk, and since he broke up with Lauren had to end up going alone. Brittany was talking to Mike while Artie was talking with Tina, and Fin had his arm around Quinn while she picked at her salad. Mercedes and Kurt where talking about New York and Lady Gaga and a punch of other stuff he really didn't know much about.

"Where's Santana?" Brittany asked as Sam pulled out his chair. He mumbled a 'I don't know.' causing confused looks from the rest of Glee club. But they left it at that and continued there conversations and eating lunch.

When Sam finished his sandwich he went to put the tray his tray with the pile of other used trays, when he saw Santana talking to coach Sylvester. As soon as Santana started to walk away he ran up to her,

"Hey Santana, I'm sorry about earlier I was being a jerk. Do you wanna come over and watch a movie? It doesn't even have to be Avatar." He told her while smiling at his own joke, then stopped when he saw Santana's stone cold expression.

"Sorry, I have cheerio's practice." She told him non-chalet while tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking out of the cafeteria. _Wait, what? _Sam thought to himself. _Did Santana just say __**cheerio's**__ practice? _Sam thought Santana was done with that when she quit earlier that semester because she loved Glee club more.

(")

Santana was walking around her house after cheerio's practice looking for something to drink when she heard a knock on the door. She assumed it was probably her elderly neighbour who always came over and asked to borrow some fucking sugar. But when she opened the door Sam was standing there. Still mad at him she started to slam the door but he caught it before she could.

"What?" she snarled at him.

"Santana, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I know it's not your fault I was made it was Quinn, she – she said she wanted to get back together with me." Sam said quietly while looking at his feet.

"oh." Santana whispered, "So does this mean your here to break up with me?" She asked sadly and she could feel the tears starting in her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of a boy who would ditch her for Quinn Fabray. Sam just looked at her with wide eyes, and pulled her into a hug,

"Of course not San. You know how I feel about you. And besides, why would I want Quinn when I have you?" He asked completely seriously.

"I don't know." Santana mumbled into Sam's chest while inhaling his sent. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she loved Sam's smell. "Sam?" She asked quietly and he replied with a mhmm, "Are you mad I rejoined cheerio's?" Sam looked at her for a moment, and Santana could tell he was thinking.

"San, I don't care if you're in cheerio's. In fact ..." He trailed off. "It's kinda awesome!" He smiled down at her. "I mean me on the football team with the hottest cheer leader on my arm? Sounds perfect." Sam's smile started to reflect on Santana's face. And she soon leaned up to connect her lips with his. It started off genital but Santana being Santana started to deepen it. With her and Sam both having big lips people probably thought their make out sessions would be awkward but Santana actually loved Sam's lips. As Santana trailed her tong along Sam's lips she heard him groan in pleasure and Sam could feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger, and his pants getting tighter. Santana smirked, she loved how easily she could turn Sam on. And she had to admit, she was pretty turned on at the moment too. That is until Sam whispered against her lips,

"I love you." Sam cursed himself after he said that. He knew she was still sketchy on the whole love thing. And when he felt her pull away he knew the moment was over. He looked at her with the shocked expression on her face. "San, I'm sorry babe. I know it;s too soon for you to hear that and... I'm not gonna deny it but, if you want I can promise to never say again, until you want me too."

"No!" Santana answered a little too early. "I mean ... I like when you say it actually." She smiled at him, "I'm just not ready to say it to you and I hope you're okay with that." She told him honestly while rubbing his arm. Sam could feel his pants getting tighter again and immediately started to hate him self for not being able to control his – uh problem. He started blushing trying to think of dead kittens or something but it wasn't helping. Santana noticed his blushing and how he wouldn't look at her. She let her eyes linger to his problem where her eyes immediately widened.

"Sam..." She smirked at him, "I didn't realize something as simple as a touch," She reached her hand out to touch his check while leaning up to whisper in his ear, "could do this to you." _Holy hell! _Sam thought to himself. _Why does she do this to me? _It wasn't that Sam didn't enjoy when Santana did this to him, it was just he was still a virgin and didn't want to do anything until Santana was able to say I love you back to him.

"Santana..." He growled at her. Causing her to giggle

"Come on Sammy, my Mom's never home and I know you want too." She said flashing him her sexiest smirk expecting him to give in when instead he pushed her way. "What was that for?" she asked a little offended.

"Santana I'd love to do that, and I mean, really _love_ to but... I can't. I'm still a virgin and I need you to respect that."

"fine." Santana glared at him before a devilish grin spread across her face and suggesting, "You do know we could do _other things_."

"Santana!" He scolded her.

"What? You clearly have a problem you need to get rid of and technicallyyou'd still be a virgin." She pointed out.

"Santana!" He scolded again, "I am not going to let you give me a..." he whispered the last part, "blow job." Santana laughed at Sam's innocence.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I can make it up to you, and no not sexually, I'll...I'll watch avatar with you." She shuddered at the thought. But Sam's face lit up.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, come on I'll order it on paper view."

(")

As Santana sat cuddling on the couch with Sam she couldn't help but wonder, she knew she shouldn't question and just be happy for once but she just couldn't accept it. She couldn't help but let the thoughts slip into her mind, _why would Sam choose me over Quinn? It's not like I'm any prettier then her. I'm just some stupid bitch who couldn't even get Brittany to fall for me? _She couldn't take it any longer, she wanted to be able to keep her big mouth shut but she had to know.

"Sam?" Santana leaned her head up to look him in the eye's. She knew he probably wouldn't listen to her considering they were in the middle of the movie but it was worth a shot. Of course she was right because he simply replied with a, 'hmm?' "I need you to listen to me Sam." She said told him pausing the movie. Causing him to groan and look at her.

"Okay, what do you need to talk about?"

"I ... Why?" She asked him. Sam wasn't sure what she meant. He knew it was just a question but she wasn't being specific enough. He didn't like to blame his dyslexia for stuff but it just made things harder for him to understand.

"I'm sorry San, I'm not sure what you mean..."

"Sam, I want to know _**why**_ you chose Quinn over me? I'm nothing special you know?"

"Santana..." Sam looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him. Sure Santana was definitely a bitch sometimes but ... he was hurt. "I love you not Quinn. I know it may be hard for you to understand that but I need you to trust me. We don't chose who we love, it just happens. Some reason God wants me to be with you, and I'm certainly not complaining." he smirked at Santana and saw her blush before she could hid her face in her hands from him. He loved when Santana blushed. He cheeks became this beautiful shade of pink that enhanced her features perfectly.

"You know what else I love about?" He asked her with a sexy grin that he knew drove _Santana_ crazy. She simply raised an eyebrow still blushing. "I love, how unlike Quinn you actually let me make out with you, even though I called Quinn's eyes beautiful ... if I had ever seen your eyes before her's I probably would have thought they were the ugliest eyes I've ever seen. Plus your ass and boobs are great." Santana laughed at that. She couldn't help it if Sam wasn't there to hear about her 'summer surgery.'

"Thank you Sam but uhh I can't take credit for the boobs. Thank the plastic surgeon."

"Santana, I do go to McKinley with a crazy rumour mill. I know your boobs aren't 100% real, but they're still great...and definitely better than Quinn." He some what expect Santana to yell at him for not mentioning that earlier but instead she attacked him with her lips, and started another make out session.

(")

Sam didn't really want to leave Santana's house but he still has a curfew and has to respect his parents. He respected his curfew a lot actually, and would usually be home at _least_ ten minutes earlier. So he didn't think his parents would mind him being 15 minutes late, boy was he wrong.

At first Sam thought he'd be able to sneak in easily with everyone in his house being asleep and all. But when he quietly opened the door his father was right there waiting for him. _Busted _Sam thought to himself.

"And where may I ask you were at young man?" He father questioned him with sternness in his voice.

"Sorry Dad, ... I'll just go to my room now." Sam mumbled hoping to get away without further questioning. Again, he was wrong.

"Samuel Brian Evans I am your father and asked you a question now you are going to get back here and answer me." His father told him calmly but you could clearly hear the anger in his tone.

"Dad...can we just drop it? I'm tired and there's a geometry test tomorrow that I still have to study for."

"Samuel, join me in the kitchen for a coffee?" Sam decided it would be better not to argue, or mention to his dad for the millionth time not to call him Samuel. So he followed his father to the kitchen, whether he liked his Dad or not he still like coffee.

"Sit down, Samuel." His Dad told him placing two cups of coffee on the table. Sam did as his father told him to. "So, your Mother tells me you've been seeing someone?" Sam wasn't expecting that. His Dad had never been that interested in his son's life, so why did he suddenly care so much?

"Uh, ya, her name's Santana." He brushed it off like it was no big deal.

"Hmm...So uh, she your girlfriend or something?"

"Yes Dad, Santana would be my girlfriend."

"Interesting...I want you to bring her over. Saturday night. I'd like to met her. We could have a family dinner. And tell her to bring her parents to. They can come around 6:30? Let her know Samuel. Now off to bed." His Dad told him gesturing for Sam to go upstairs even though he hadn't finished his coffee. But Sam didn't like to start stuff with his Dad so he did as he was told simple as that. He just didn't know how he was gonna get Santana to come, or how he was going to tell his parents her Dad had skipped out before she was born and her mother was a no good lousy drunk.

**A/N: Chapter six, fin? (:. Not sure how I feel about this one :S. Let me know what you thought. And Santana will be singing a song from my favourite Disney movie next chapter. Something form ... MULAN xD. Hehe sorry I love Mulan. Anyways please review! They persuade me to update sooner (:**


	8. Chapter 7

Review Replies:

there were no review when I typed this chapter -_- , did you'll not like last chapter? :(

**A/N: If u see stars with italic writing between them it's a flash back; example: * **_she lifted her hand to my face so fast that if it wasn't for the tingling sensation of pain I suddenly felt in my left cheek I wouldn't have even realized I had just been slapped in the face. _*******get it? Good (:. Btw that's not dialogue from the story I just made that up on the spot :P and words inside boxes ; [ ], are the english translation.**

**also sorry to break it to you'll but ... I'm planning to have this story end on a sad note :( . Don't hate me, :P. **

**Sorry for spelling mistakes after the spanish part my spell check wanted me to change EVERYTHING into spanish -_-**

**Disclaimer: I own no songs that were used in this chapter or earlier chapters...well some of them are on my iPod but I don't think that counts :(**

Chapter 7 - Reflection

As Santana and Sam walked through Lima hand in hand she tried to act calm but was freaking out. Why did she agree to this? She knew nothing about Mr. Evans. She'd never seen the man before in her life, and all Sam ever said about him was, 'I don't know we don't really get along.' and quickly change the subject to something stupid like Avatar.

"I don't know how the Hell you convinced me to do this!" Santana whispered shouted at her boyfriend as they passed Lima Public Playground. Sam's had sold his car and Santana didn't own a car so they decided to walk from Santana's to the Evans household. Sam just chuckled at what Santana had said and lifter their interlocked hands to his mouth so he could kiss the side of her hand.

"Is your Mom going to be joining us?" Sam asked her casually. _He'd _actually never met Miss. Lopez before but from what Santana told him she seemed to be nothing more than a lousy drunk that didn't give a shit about her daughter.

"I mentioned it to her." Santana said in a motto-tone voice as she recalled the conversation from a couple of days ago between her and her mother;

***** _Santana sat on the couch impatiently waiting for her mother to arrive home. It was now 3am and Santana was about to give up and go back to sleep when suddenly she heard the sound of someone trying to fit the key into the lock. And when the sound stopped she knew her mom was inside the house at this point._

_ She turned her head to give her mom the once over. Thankfully she wasn't drunk but she was clearly hung over. But hey, a hung over mommy is better than a drink off of her ass mommy._

"_Wow mom," Santana said sarcasticly. She couldn't help but let the insult slip out. It was like her mouth was a door that never closed. "with you not being drunk and all I almost didn't recognize you." Santana stated loudly because she knew it would piss her mother off._

"_Shut up you ungrateful little accident! You ruined my life!" This was something Santana heard almost every time her and her mom had a conversation. And she didn't really care. She's glad she ruined that bitch's life._

"_Whatever. Okay mom I'm just gonna get this over with; my boyfriends father wants to met me and my family, you, so uh, him and his wife invited us over for dinner, Saturday 6:30. Think about it okay?"_

"_Boyfriend?" Santana's mom burst into a fit of laughter, "Are you kidding me? Since when do you have boyfriends? I thought you preferred fuck buddies?" She questioned laughing even more at her own joke. Sure Santana didn't like her mom but usually she could deal with her but that was too far. Why was it so hard for people to believe she wanted more than simply a physical relationship?_

"_God mom! What's your problem!" _

"_YOU!" Her mother shot back at her. "And don't count on me showing up for that dinner! Why would I want to be involved in your life? You didn't win prom queen and now you're not even a cheerio any more."_

"_For your information mom I rejoined cheerio's and I'm getting straight A's! Can't you just be happy for me for once in my life?" Santana yelled at her before running off to her room and crying herself to sleep. Santana seemed to be doing a lot more crying these days. _*****

"And...?" Sam questioned bringing Santana out of her flash back.

"She can't make it." Santana told him so quietly that he wasn't even sure if she'd said it.

"That's okay." He told her simply and for once she believed it might be.

Sam and Santana continued their walk to the Evans household; still hand in hand, while Sam rambled on about some new avatar t-shirt he wanted but was gonna have to save up for. In all honesty Santana didn't really care, but apparently it's nice to listen to people or something. Plus avatar wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. Actually it was – and she'd never tell anyone this, not even Sam, but it was actually really good. And before she knew she was n the Evans front porch while Sam was unlocking the door.

"Hey mom! ...dad." Sam shouted as they entered the house. Santana was nervous. Definitely nervous. In fact she felt like she was gonna throw up. It's not that she has a problem with regular people because she could _easily_ kill them with her words. But this was different – this was Sam's dad and she wanted to make a good impression. She'd even dressed up sightly, nothing too fancy just a simple white sundress and jean jacket with gladiator sandals.

"Sam! You're home early." Mrs. Evans said to her son as him and Santana entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, Is dinner almost ready?" He asked her impatiently. Where Mrs. Evans just laughed and simply said to no in general,

"Teenage boys, they'll eat you out of house in home!" While she stirred something that appeared to be pasta sauce. Then added, "Hello Santana, how are you hun?" with a smile.

"I"m good thanks." Santana lied trying her best not to sound nervous.

"Uh , so where's dad?" Sam asked his mom hesitantly.

"He's in the bathroom sweetheart. Dinner's almost ready, can you two please set the table?" She asked. Where the both replied with a 'sure.'

As Sam and Santana were setting the table Santana saw a man walk in that she'd never seen before. She assumed this to be Mr. Evans.

"SANTANA!" Stacy shouted at Santana as she ran into the kitchen.

"Hi, Stacy." Santana said trying not to focus on the look Mr. Evans was giving her.

"Okay everyone," Mrs. Evans said holding various plates of food, "get your butt's to the table so we can eat."

As everyone sat down and started putting food on the table Mr. Evans was the first to break the silence, "SO!" He said loudly then directed his attention to Santana, "You must be the infamous Santana?"

"Yes sir." She answered politely as she could and offered him a small smile. She saw him open his mouth to continue when suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mr. Evans told everyone as he got out of his chair and walked toward the front door. Santana assumed it was probably one of those annoying people who come to her door and try to convert her. But then she heard a very familiar voice,

"Yes, uh, I hope I'm at the right address, I'm Miss. Lopez, Santana's mother?" _Crap! _Santana thought and accidentally dropped her fork. 'sorry' she mumbled before picking it up.

"Santana!" Mr. Evans said while entering the dinning room, "Why didn't you tell us your mother was coming?" He asked her suspiciously. Santana was about to answer when Sam beat her to it,

"From what Santana told me she said her mom wouldn't be able to make it ... something about 'busy getting wasted?'" He explained raising an eyebrow at Miss. Lopez and Santana's mom just let out a fake laugh and said 'teenagers.' to Mr. Evans.

"Well," Santana's mom said looking at the Evans, "I'm Mariana Lopez, but please call me Maria. And as you now I'm Santana's mom." She explained while pulling out a chair to sit down. "Your home is lovely." she said to Sam's mom smiling. And all Santana could think was, _this is bull shit! Ugh why is she even here?_

"Thank you Maria." Mrs. Evans smiled back at her, "I'm Sydney, my husband Simon, my eldest son Sam, younger son Steve, and daughter Stacy."

"So ..." Mr. Evans said looking at Santana, "you're dating my son Samuel here?"

"Yes sir," Santana told him once again.

"Well, you're certainly no Quinn Fabray."

"DAD!" Sam shouted at him, where Maria interrupted him before he could yell at his father further,

"No, Sam it's fine! We all know Santana's no Quinn." She said laughing. Santana was about 5 seconds away from going all Lima Hights on her mom but remembered she had to make a good impression on Sam's Dad. Then Miss. Lopez turned to Sam,

"So, what extracurricular do you participate in Sam? Santana's on the cheerio's you know and she use to date that Noah Puckerman. Do you know he;s on the football team?"

"Oh well yes Miss. Lopez, I do know Santana's on the cheerio's and yes again, actually Puck and I are friends, we're in football and glee together." He smiled at her.

"Glee!" Maria laughed like it was the funnies thing she ever heard, "You mean that club for losers?" She asked while Sam's dad laughed and said, I tried to tell him.

"Yes glee..." Sam told her, "That's actually how I met Santana." He smiled to look at his girlfriend where she was sending him the, 'what the hell did you say that for?' look.

"WHAT?" Miss. Lopez shouted then turned to Santana, "YOU JOINED GLEE CLUB?"

"Mom, please don't yell." Santana begged quietly and Sam rubbed her thigh under the table trying to calm her down.

"YEAH, WHATEVER, SANTANA GET UP WE'RE LEAVING!" Maria yelled at her daughter.

"Mom, please, they made dinner for us and -" Santana started to tell her but was interrupted by her mother who continued to yell at her but in Spanish.

"cómo podría unirse a ese club perdedor? ¿Qué te pasa? Y luego vas y la fecha de uno de los perdedores alegría? Maldita sea Santana nos vamos!" [how could you join that loser club? What's wrong with you? And then you go and date one of those glee losers? Damn it Santana we're leaving!] And Santana fired right back,

"NO MAMÁ! No quiero ir! Quiero quedarme aquí, y cómo, cómo te atreves a llamar a los perdedores club de alegría! ¿Sabía usted que todos mis amigos de verdad están en ese grupo de mamá? Jesús no puedes aceptar que me gusta cantar?" [NO MOM! I don't want to go! I want to stay here, and how how dare you call the glee club losers! Did you know all my real friends are in that group mom? Jesus can't you just accept that I like to sing?] But before Santana could even process her mom was dragging her out of the Evans house, throwing her in the car and driving her right back home. _Great _Sanatana thought, _Well at least they won't forget me._

(") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (")

Sam hadn't seen Santana since saturday and he was very nervous about seeing her again. He didn't speak spanish but he knew the conversation between Santana and her mom was intense. He was late for school that morning so he didn;t see her then, and he had to talk to his teachers from his morning classes at lunch to find out what he missed so he didn;t see her then either. He was suddenly thrown off his train of thought when Santana ran up and attacked him with a hug.

"Hello to you too." He said laughing.

"Shut up, … sorry about my mom. She get's like that sometimes."

"I forgive you , … as long as you'll forgive my dad for his behavour. God San, he's right though you know? You're not Quinn Fabray." He told her and could see the hurt in her eyes but then he grinned "You're a million times better" he whispered in her ear then nibbled on it a bit which he knew drove Santana crazy.

"God, Sam." She whispered out. "Since I know for a fact you won;t do anything in the janitors closet don't try to turn me on when we're at school." Sam laughed at his girlfriend and her sex crazy horomones, and settled for grabbing her hand as they walked to Glee club.

(") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (")

"Okay guys," adressed the club, "this week I want you all to have a solo or a duet by friday. Get to work." He gessured with his hands for the kids to get to work.

"Wanna be my duet partner?" Sam asked Santana. On the one hand she would have loved to sing something with Sam but on the other hand she really wanted to do a solo.

"Hold on." She said to Sam not really looking at him as she got up and made her way over to Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue, I have a question."

"Yes Santana?"

"I've had my eye on a song I'd love to sing for a while now, but … I'd also really like to sing something with Sam. Can I do both?" She asked hopfully.

"Sorry Santana it's one or the other, now go sit down and get to practice." Santana let put a exaguated sigh but did as she was told.

"Sorry, Biebes, looks like you're gonna have to find another partner or do this on your own. Because Santana Lopez will be singing a solo." She told Sam as she sat down in her chair next to his.

(") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (")

When Friday rolled around everyone had a number done. Puck and Artie did an awesome job with LMFAO's Pary Rock Anthem, Rachel and Kurt did some brodway thing, Sam sang some lovey dovey song that was directed at Santana, Mercedes did an R&B song, and well Santana didn't really care about the others.

But when Rachel was busting out some sad song about how Finn had betrayed her, yeah yeah, no suprise there, Santana was getting nervous. She didn't really like anyone to see her get emotional and she was pretty sure if she sang this infront of everyone she would.

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
>I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...<p>

And as rachel sang the end of her solo and everyone started clapping Santana was getting more and more nervous. She was up next. Sure she'd sang in front of an audience plenty of times before but this was different. She'd never really let her gaurd down infront of so many people before – unless you count the time she broke down crying in the hallway after Rachel told her she was going to grow up to be a stripper.

"Okay, Santana," pointed to her, "you're up." _Damn it, damn it, damn it! I ... okay calm down Santana you practiced this a million times, and who cares what they think? Sam won't critize you infact he'll probably be happy you're showing emotions for once... _Santana thought as she got out of her chair and walked to the front of the choir room.

"So, most you guys usually say something before you preform but... I don't really feel like sharing a bunch of details from my personal life, I love all of you, really I might not act like it but I do, and I'm just not ready to open up like that, well okay here it goes,

Look at me ,

I will never pass

For a perfect bride ,

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

If I were truley to be myself ,

I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
>Somehow I cannot hide<br>Who I am, Though I've tried  
>When will my<br>Reflection show who I am inside?  
>When will my reflection show<br>Who I am inside.

As the short song – a minute and fourty two seconds to be exact came to a close Santana could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. Santana was a sucker for disney. And no not crappy high school musical, hannah montana disney, we're talking cinderalla, snow white, sleeping beauty, beauty in the beast, aladdin, the little mermaid, and yes mulan. They all touched her heat in different ways, exspecialy Mulan.

She loved this song the most. It really spoke to her. Because well let's face it she's no where close to a perfect daughter. If she was to be herself her mother would hate her – well her mom did find out about glee club and hate's her even more. When she looked at herself in the mirror she often didn't regonize herself. Plus she often did try to hid who she is inside.

Santana almost didn;t realize that the club was actually clapping for her. She wanted to say thank you but instead she felt the tears start to roll down her face. She didn't want to cry; it's just a stupid song, but Santana didn't really beieve that. She belived music really could move your soul.

Before Santana had time to stop the tears thank the club and sit down she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug. She didn't even have to look up to see it was Sam. She just knew by the smell it was him.

"?" Santana heard Sam say to the teacher, "I'm going to take her home, kay?"

"Okay Sam." The teacher replied smiling at Santana.

Santana smiled at the rest of the glee club as she was pulled into the hailway by her boyfriend.

"That was beautiful San." he whispered as he pecked her lips. "You're beautiful." He smiled.

"Thanks" Santana said as Sam wiped away her falling tears with the his sleave of his shirt. As she Sam was doing this she realized something. It was the small gestures she liked best. Little things like this, noto big huge suprises and stuff, but the minor things. Those where always the best. "Sam?" She said looking into his eyes. "I ... I ... I really like ur socks." She said mumbling at the end.

Yeah Santana was a brave bad ass bitch, but she was a huge scardy cat when it came to love.

**A/N : THE END ... of chapter 7 :P. Don't hate me for the end (: , btw only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT :O. Songs used / mentioned where,**

**-Party Rock Anthem - lmfao **

**-Apologize - One Republic**

**-Reflection - Disney's Mulan **

**and I'm deffinitly felling a sequel ! :D ... so with that being said I really want to finish this so I can work on that :))))) sorry really excited for the sequel :D**

**okay well thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Review Replies:_

_Finntana – lol it's okay, I know what you mean, my teachers just keep giving projects upon projects upon projects! So yeah I'm with you on the wanting summer to come (:. And thanks for loving this fic! 3 , hope you enjoy this chapter; thanks for reviewing lovies (:_

**A/N: Heey gleekies did Sam use to live in California? :S ugh can't remember well in this fic he did xD. And yes there is actually an all boys school in Anaheim, I googled :P. **

**so after this there will only be two more chapters :( **

**But there will – as I've said before, most definitely be a sequel :D. I've already written the first chapter of it :O. Any title ideas for the sequel? Idk review if u do (THAT RHYMED! :O) More on what to expect for this story...prepare yourselves for a unhappy ending. :/**

**also didn't like proof read so there's probably some mistakes, sorry guys.**

Chapter 8 -

Sam just stood there. He swore Santana was about to say she loves him. But 'I really like your socks?'

"...Santana," Sam told her uneasily, "I have 14 pairs of socks, 14 of _**the same**_ socks. They all look like this!"

"Ye – Yeah, I – I knew that..." Santana stuttered. "I just, never really see them thanks to your whole no sex thing and uh I really like them." She rambled on letting the bull shit leek from her lips.

"Santana, they're just plain whit socks." Sam informed Santana.

"Well ..." Santana paused to think, "uh ... you know what they say, simple is classic?"She questioned herself. Sam just stared into her eyes – the beautiful eye's that he loved so much. The ten million times prettier than Quinn Fabray eye's. Then he whispered quietly afraid she'd freak out at him,

"You do know, you don't have to be afraid?" Sam told her honestly. "Of love." He clarified. Santana looked at him for a second before she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"That's totally what I use to tell virgins before I did them!" She continued laughing, then stopped, "Well the first part of that." she added.

"Santana I know you. You make jokes when you're uncomfortable. But please believe me. You don't have to be afraid of love. I love you. I know that the only person you ever loved didn't want to be with you when you told her but I want to be with you! I love you Santana." He tried to persuade her.

"Brittany told me she loved me too." Santana told him sadly. "She just wasn't willing to ditch me for wheels."

"I'm not Brittany, Santana." Sam told her sincerely. "I want you. I'll never ditch you if someone else comes along. I'll choose you. I'll always choose you San."

"I know you love me, Sam. I'm sorry I can't say it back. But ... I think someday I'll be able to say it. Need you to be patient with me. Please Sam, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to loose you." She reached out and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Don't leave me." Santana pleated with water starting to form in her eyes.

"Awe, babe, don't cry." He chuckled. "Only a crazy person would leave you."

"My Dad left me." She confessed sadly. "He didn't even know me, and he didn't want any thing to do with me. Everyone I love leaves me! Just... I _need_ you to promise your not leaving."

Sam knew Santana couldn't say she loved him but she pretty much just implied that she does so he should be happy with that, right?

"Babe, calm down. I'll always love. I'm not going anywhere. Promise." He smiled and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Come on lets go to my place. We'll watch a movie your cho-"

"Mama Mia!" She replied instantly not even letting Sam finish.

"I didn't know you were an ABBA fan?" He questioned her.

"Oh poor Sammy, the real question is how could you not be an ABBA fan?" She jokes then said completely seriously, "Do I look like shit?"

Santana had tear stains all down her cheeks, her make up was running and her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. Sam gave her his honest opinion,

"You look beautiful." He reassured her, "You always look beautiful."

(")

Mrs. Evans sat in her kitchen across from Mr. Evans. Sam, Santana, Stacy and Steve were in the living room watching a movie.

"I don't like her mother." Sydney whispered to her husband as he sipped his coffee.

"I don't know, I like her, she knows how to control her children.

"Simon!" She whisper yelled at him. "That's awful!"

"You're awful." He told her.

"Excuse me!"

"Well you don't control our children like that. Your job doesn't pay well, and well after yo had the kids... you really let yourself go." He informed her and brushed it off as if it was nothing and continued to sip his coffee.

(")

Sam could hear his parents arguing. He wasn't focusing on the movie anymore he was focusing in his parents. He knew they had problems. His dad was an ass hole and his mom was to scared to stand up for herself. He remembered when he was little and he use to pretend he didn't hear them arguing. But that got harder once he started getting older. And when his siblings had became old enough to understand what their mom and dad were yelling about he use to pop in a movie for them or turn up the volume on the TV. Nowadays none of them cared enough to do anything to cover it up. Sometimes his mom wouldn't even bother to tell their dad to quiet down.

Sam knew that none of them could ignore it forever. Sometimes he wanted his parents to split up because then he wouldn't have to deal with his dad anymore but he knew his mom didn't exactly make enough money to support three kids. He was pulled out of his thoughts though when he saw his mother storm out of the dinning room yelling,

"SORRY! WELL YOU CAN TAKE YOUR APOLOGY AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR ASS!"

Sam turned his head in shock to see his mother run up stairs and slam her bedroom. He could hear his siblings snickering – probably because their mother _never_ spoke in such crass terms.

"I'm going out." Sam's dad mumbled to his kids before walking out of the house and driving off. He wouldn't be back for a couple of day's. That's how it always worked. Both parents blew off some stem and came back three ish days later and acted happy as ever and pretended the fight never happened.

Sam decided he should check on his mother. He'd normally leave her alone and try to "forgive and forget" but tonight was different. He'd never actually heard his mother swear before in his whole life. And it wasn't even muttered under her breath it was screaming-not-caring-if-the-kids-heard-at-all swearing.

"Mom?" Sam asked while knocking on the door. He heard her sniffling for a bit before she told him he could come in. "Hey mom, uh I know dad can be a pain but he left so maybe you can come downstairs or-" Sam stopped when he saw a suitcase on his mother bed as she filled it with clothes.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked genuinely confused.

"Oh." Mrs. Evans stopped packing for a minute, "Uh...you see Sam, ... I – I uh, I'm leaving."She said not looking Sam in the eyes as she continued to pack more stuff.

Sam was processing this. Why would his mother leave? She has three kids! Why would she leave them for her idiot husband to take care of? His mother never did stuff like this. Why would she just leave her family like that.

"I'm sorry, you're WHAT?" Sam screamed. He didn't want to get mad at her but, seriously?

"Oh Sam honey, calm down. I'm...I'm leaving your father. You ... you and Stacy and Steve could come with me! I've been wanting to this for a long time Sam. Do you remember my friend Anne from California?" Sam nodded, "Well owns apartments and has one ready to rent out to me whenever I need it. And I called her and said we'd leave tomorrow!" She squealed excitedly at Sam. "So what do you say honey? Want to move back to Anaheim?"

No. Sam didn't want to Anaheim. He hated it there. He never got to talk to girls because his old school was all boys. And they all made fun of him there. Plus his old school didn't have a football team or a glee club. Plus if he left Lima, that would mean, no more Santana.

"No mom." He said not meting her in the eye's not wanting to see her face fall in disappointment.

"Why not Sam?" His mother asked grabbing his chin and lifting his face up forcing him to look at her.

"Mom, did I really seem happy in Anaheim to you?"

"No, you didn't and I'm sorry sweetie but mommy needs to leave daddy." She told him as if she was talking to a five year old.

He hated when people talked down to him because of his Dyslexia or tried not to offend him. That was one of his favourite things about Santana, she never tried to be careful around him, she'd insult him if she felt like it, she'd insult anyone. He didn't want to yell at his mother but he'd been under a lot of stress lately and was having issues with controlling his anger.

"Don't talk down to me mom! You're being selfish! You're only thinking of yourself! What about Steve and Stacy? They like it here too!"

"Sam! Please! I ... I never get to do anything for myself and mommy is finally getting a chance at happiness!" She told him in a pleading tone.

"Mom, you can't just have to run away from your problems. We all have them, you have to face this. If you divorce dad and get full custody, he'll be forced to pay child support and then I don't know we might actually be able to keep the house..."

"Sam, if it's leaving Santana you're worried about we can bring her to Anaheim too! I adore her Sam, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Mom..." Sam told her in a controlled voice, "that's kidnapping." His mom looked at him and let out a slow breath,

"Fine."

"Fine ...what?" Sam questioned confused.

"You're right Sam, nobody can run from their problems. I need to divorce your father."

"Really?" Sam asked with a hint of excitement in his tone. His mother laughed and lightly patted his check,

"Mhmm, can you be a doll and grab me the phone and phone book? I need to call a lawyer."

"Okay mom." Sam said running downstairs following his mothers orders. He was running upstairs when the phone started ringing and naturally, Sam answered,

"Hello?"

"SAM!" He heard Santana yell loudly from the other end, so loud that he had to move the phone away from his ear a bit.

"Hey, San." He said and was sure he could hear the smile in his voice just like he could hear the smile in hers.

"OH MY GO GUESS WHAT?" She yelled at him _clearly_ excited.

"Uh ..." Sam started thinking when Santana interrupted him.

"you, take to longs soooo, I'm just gonna tell you, okay? OKAY GOOD!" She squealed and started giggling, "Okay, okay so you know how you want to go to Rhode Island University right?" Sam was going to say yes but Santana quickly continued her story, "And I said I wouldn't be able to go because of cost and shit? And then you encouraged me to apply on a musical scholarship? Well...I GOT IN! AHHHH! SAMMY! I GOT IN TO RIU!" She continued to squeal to Sam excitedly about RIU and how much fun they were going to have.

But as Santana gushed about all the classes she'd be taking and how close their dorms would be and how they could take some of the same classes if they wanted. How RIU didn't have a glee club but they could audition for the musical together. Sam was started to get excited himself but then he realized something.

Sam had applied on a football scholarship because he knew it would be easier on his parents that way, and he hadn't received an acceptance letter yet...

"SAM!" Santana yelled with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You've been like silent for the past three minutes? Explain, now." Santana demanded.

"San, I ... I haven't, exactly received and acceptance letter or anything from RIU yet." He told her disappointingly

"Oh. Well, wanna come over or something?" She asked trying not to sound excited about RIU

"Sure, I'll be over in 20."

**A/N: lengthy A/N tonight but if u want to know whats in store for chapter nine you'll better read it. And it's come to my attention I say you'll a lot? Hmm, i feel like a hick now (; . uhh no offence to any country ppl... well here's ur A/N;**

**chapter 8, FIN! Sorry it was slightly shorter than the last two chapters but maybe that's cause I didn't have anyone sing? **

**Anyways what's up next? Sam gets a letter from a certain university, someone will finally say those three small words, a promise ring may pop up and a V card may just get tossed out the window ... (; , and then it will be the final chapter :O , then the sequel.**

**Kay. uh my thoughts on the finale! L O V E ! that's all i can say L O V E , L O V E, L O V E ! except me no ship finchel me ship puckleberry so when the make out scene I happened I went barf :P , and of course the whole Samcedes being on ... tis cute 3 SORRY! I feel like such a bad Samtana shipper! D: , but don't worry in the back of my head I'll still be rooting for Samtana 3 forever and always baby (; annd KLAINE SAID I LOVE U! AND SABRINA WENT ;**

** DYING! DHSHFAHFWLAHLKNHEWIH **

**_L O V E D_ THAT TOO ! DHSIASFAKFHADSVDNKDFNJ _KLAAINE!_ Hdljfdlkjnllgfpeogefejf sorry still dying, hehe (; **

**well, moving on ... now that glee season 2 is fin , Sabrina's going to go into a .. state this summer. :( , how about u guys?**

**okay well hope u enjoy this chapter and as always please review! (: love u gleekies 3333**


	10. Chapter 9

_Review Replies:_

_-DASHER21 ; I really don't know how to reply to this with out ruining the fic for you so uh, thanks for the input and please continue to review (:_

_-SaraJune5 ; really? Awe well I'm glad you thought it was cute (: , and haha I know right? I really wanted Sam to leave just so I could make the story all dramatic but ... I just couldn't :P. I actually wrote it where at first he left and... I couldn't go through with it. It would have been like cutting my arm off because it would make my own life more dramatic. Which is just stupid. So, yeah; be happy he's staying (:_

**disclaimer: ya I own glee now which is why I haven't uploaded in months (; jokes. Still don't own glee :( & i don't own any songs in this chapter :) well i bought them on iTunes but that doesn't count**

**A/N: this is a long A/N (sorry) but I suggest you read it...**

**I changed my user name! :D ... it was BeanieLovesGlee but now I'm SabrinaRiveraCriss ;P What can I say? I'm obsessed with Darren & Naya. :3 & I apologize in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes! I worked really fast to post this for you guys! Maybe I'll get a beta for the sequel. Who know?**

**FIRST THING I HAVE TO SAY! I HAVE HAD MAJOR WRITTERS BLOCK! -_- please forgive me and love me and not go on a fan fiction riot...Moving on, I've realized that chapter eight didn't have a title, my bad. In relation to chapter 8, I know absolutely nothing about Rhode Island University. I live up in Canada and I'm a minor niner xD. So I apologize if anything and or everything I write about university isn't accurate. I only choose RIU b/c it's close to the settings of the sequel...Did I mention I've already written the sequel? I know, I know, I'm awful! I should NOT start other fics when I'm in the middle of this one.**

**In regards to THIS chapter since it deals with Sam and his whole V card going out the window scenario I had to write the scene like a million times so I could get it right. I hate great difficulty writing that scene, just btw. Clearly I'm not going to write explicit details on Sam/Santana sex but you know I had to write the basic smut stuff that lead up to said scene. Plus since I'm a single 14 year old girl, do you think I have a lot of experience to base this scene off of? Noooo. And I got bored while writing it sooo it's kinda basic. Like super basic. So don't worry it's not to smutty. (:**

**This chapter was difficult to write for two reasons,**

**I'd start typing and go "I really should be working on my culminating tasks." or "I should be study for exams." or "maybe I should go hang out with my friends, and you know, have a life." So then I'd do that.**

**I had writers block. Like serious writers block. Like hard core writers block.**

**OR**

**I'm more excited about the sequel and I'd rather be writing that. But you know without this chapter (_very _crucial to the sequel. Like extremely crucial. Extremely. Sorry I should stop before I give away spoilers.) the sequel would make no sense.**

**Now I will end this A/N by saying; SORRY! Sorry this thing is like a page on Microsoft word... also sorry i haven't updated in months...literally. Sorry I'm giving you excuses! Sorry i probably wont be able to upload for at least another couple months after this; concerts, camp & annual family reunion at the cottage :/. but because I wont be able to update for ever I'm making this chapter really long! So long it should be two chapters xD speaking of concerts I SAW GLEE LIVE JUNE 11th! IT WAS THE BEST CONCERT I EVER SAW! AND NOT JUST CUZ IT WAS GLEE! xD Well sorry about my ranting I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy chapter nine! :)**

Chapter 9 – It only hurt a bit, I still feel like shit

Earlier that night Sam and Santana had attempted to watch "Hot in Cleveland" but about 15 minutes Santana decided she wanted to get 'her mack on' so she did, and the continued making out for a while when Santana broke it apart and started to rant excitedly about how if when they go to RIU together they could rent an apartment together and do this every night. But of course Santana had for the moment forgotten that Sam hadn't been accepted yet and who knows, he might not even get accepted. After a while of awkward silence Santana broke down and told Sam he could VOD one his lame sci-fi movies. Sam ended up not leaving Santana's house until 1:30am.

His curfew was normally 12, sometimes 12:30 on weekends so when he awoke on the couch with Santana cuddled up against his chest, he wanted to stay. Like_ really_ wanted to stay but his mom would probably be up waiting for him. Not to mention freaking out.

As he approached the house he knew his mother was going to lecture him on how he should; have his phone with him at all times, pay better attention to time, and not make her worry like that. Then she'd probably rant on about stuff she's angry about that has nothing to do with Sam coming home late. As Sam made his way to the front door he wasn't surprised in the least to see the living room light on.

"Samuel!" Mrs. Evans shouted as her son entered the house.

"I'm –" Sam started to apologize but got cut off.

"No! I don't want to hear it. You're late. Like really late. So shut up and go to bed."

"Mom, I really am sorry..."

"That's great." Mrs. Evans mumbled, "Now give me your phone." she said more sternly this time.

"Good one mom." Sam told her with no attempt to hide his laughter.

"I'm not kidding Samuel. If you break the rule's there's going to be consequences."

"But...I've never been grounded before."

"Well there's a first for everything." Sydney told her son. "Now give me the phone," she held out her hand, "and get to bed."

"fine." Sam grumbled while pulling his phone out of his pocket and throwing it into his mothers hands before storming up the stairs to his room.

"And for Jesus sake!" He heard his mom yell and turned back to listen to her, "Can you at least try to be quieter? Your brother and sister are asleep!"

(")

"Yo! Trouty mouth!" Sam heard Santana yell from down the hallway as he stuffed some books into his locker.

"Shit." Sam whispered to himself. He knew he was in for an old fashion Santana yelling at him session.

"Wanna explain why you didn't text me back_ once_ this weekend?" Santana yelled and slammed his locker shut.

"I – Sorry San. You know I wasn't ignoring you."

"No, I don't know that Evans."

"Santana, will you just calm down and stop over reacting about everything! I'm so sick of your God damn attitude!"

"_My_ attitude? I'm not the one who got mad at someone for writing a song about their amazing mouth!" She didn't even know why she brought up the trouty mouth thing. Santana just found it necessary.

"Where the hell did that come from! And you know how much that song hurt my feelings!"

"Oh calm down bieber, you know I love your mouth. But back to the fucking point. Why the hell didn't you text or call me back this weekend? Sneaking around with Barbie? Everyone knows she's the one you want, a perfect, wholesome, blonde, honour roll student."

"Santana, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want Quinn! You're the only girl I want. You're the only girl I'll ever want." Sam smiled at Santana and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You're beautiful. Why would I want someone as dull as Quinn when I could have you?"

"Still doesn't explain why you never called me back." Santana mumbled refusing to look Sam in the eyes.

"I got grounded for coming home after curfew. Mom took away my phone." He shrugged.

"Oh." Santana laughed to hide her embarrassment. "I'm sorry I'm such a bitch, Sam."

"It's cool. You're actually pretty sexy when you get all pissed off like that." He smirked, his comment causing Santana to burst out laughing.

"Damn straight Evans. Now walk me to geometry." She demanded grabbing his hand.

(")

"Sam?" Santana said looking at their interlocked hands as they were walking to his house after glee rehearsal to do homework together.

"Yeah babe?" He smiled at her.

"We need to talk."_ shit_. Sam wasn't an idiot. He may not of been in a lot of relationships but Santana had made him sit through a bunch of those ridiculous chick flicks that he knew 'we need to talk' were not four words any guy wanted to hear.

"um, shoot." Sam said with a shaky laugh, were his hands always this sweaty?

"I'd love be able to say, we can remain a long distance relationship but how often do those work out? Not often trouty mouth, and I don't know what we're going to do if you don't get accepted to RIU. I mean I could apply to some other places but it's getting late in the year and I already told RIU I'd be there and – I just don't know Sam." Santana let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"I think we can manage." Sam gave a weak smile.

"I'm not saying I don't think we will...I'm just saying I'm not sure if we should be one of those long distance couples. I don't _want _to break up but, I think it might be best." Santana refused to look in Sam's eyes. She was already sad saying this, she didn't need to see the sadness and confusion in his eyes.

"Are you, suggesting we break up?" The way Sam said that; it made Santana's heart break.

"I don't want to–"

"Then we're not breaking up." Sam said through clenched teeth. He wasn't trying to be angry but he wasn't ready to loose Santana. He didn't think he'd ever be ready to loose her. He just saw Santana nod slowly and he squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Sam I really think we should at least talk about it..." Santana whispered calmly not wanting to anger Sam.

"No. We don't need to talk about because we're not breaking up over college."

"Sam, you're being ridiculous! [insert Spanish yelling here]"

"Santana enough! I'm sick of this shit! Why don't you have any faith in us! You're always doing this! You think I'm going to leave you so–"

"Sam."

"Must you interrupt? I was kind of in the middle of a speech there San."

"You're hot when you're angry." Santana blurted out before realizing what she was saying and covering her mouth in shock.

"...Seriously San? That's what you're thinking about right now!"

"Have you ever had angry sex Sam?" Santana grinned devilishly at Sam while rubbing his arm, "It's super hot."

"Santana we're not going to have ... 'angry sex' while my mother and siblings are in the house. And no. You know I'm a virgin Santana."

"Ugh, tell me about! Most guys want to have sex but, nooooo, you have to be all 'I want things to be special! I'm not like those other guys Santana, I don't want to take advantage of you.' blah blah blah! Just be a douche for once in your life and have sex with me already!"

"Santana shut up!" Sam whispered as they walked up his porch steps. "I don't want my family to hear you complaining about your sex-less sex life!"

"Fine, maybe I'll just have to give Puckerman a call." Santana shrugged and winked at Sam.

"Unless you want Rachel to kick your ass I highly suggest other wise." Sam warned his girlfriend as he finished unlocking the door and steeping inside, "Ma, I'm home!" Sam shouted at his mom

"Oh hi honey! How was your day?" Mrs. Evans said with a huge smile and more excitement in her voice than usual.

"Uh, mom what going on?" Sam said cautiously.

"Well..." She said running into the kitchen and running right back out, "This very thick heavy envelop from RIU came in the mail!" She said handing it over to her son.

"Open it!" Santana urged. Sam flipped the envelop over to open it but noticed someone had already done that.

"Uh, mom, it's open."

"I know! I couldn't wait! YOU GOT IN!" Sam's mother screamed and Santana joined her.

"Oh my God Sam this is great! Now we can go to school together and sneak into each others dorms and maybe eventually get an apartment together." Santana ranted on happily with a huge smile on her face and Sam couldn't help but mirror her reflection.

"Gos, I love you." Sam smiled down at his girlfriend and kissed her softly on lips. It was unexpected but very Sam like, soft and sweet.

"Awe! Look at you two!" Sydney gushed at the two teenagers. "I'll leave you two alone while I go cook dinner." She winked before walking back into the kitchen.

"What did I tell you?" Sam smiled down at Santana, "We're not going to have to do any of that long distance shit because we're going to RIU together." Santana chuckled softly and grabbed onto Sam's hand.

"Let's go get a start on that Spanish homework," Sam suggested, "I could use all the help I can get."

"I won't deny that." She laughed at her boyfriend as he pulled her up stairs. She kinda loved the way Sam did this – the way he did everything. How he'd buy her her favourite Starbucks coffee every Monday morning just to see her smile on her least favourite day of the week. How he'd sit through her chick flicks when she knows for a fact he's rather be watching Avatar. Or the way he'd smile after she kissed him. The way he held her hand. The way he could always make her smile. The list could go on forever but the end fact is Santana loved him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Santana whispered shyly.

(")

SAMS POV

"I love you."

Did she just say what I think she said...

"I'm sorry, what?"

Santana looked at her feet looking slightly uncomfortable, "I said ... I love you." Santana smiled up me while she said the last three words.

"Really!" I asked unable to hold my excitement.

"Yes, really you big dummy!" Santana punched me playfully on the arm.

"'big dummy'? I don't believe I've hear that one before."

"Don't mock me Evans! Especially when I'm telling you I love you for the first time."

God, she was gorgeous. And I'm not just saying that because I'm her boyfriend. I'm say that because I'm her boyfriend. I'm saying that because she is. So I scoped her up in a totally cliche bridal style and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Ahhh! Sam put me down!" Santana giggled while I threw her down onto my bed. "Ouch! You didn't have to throw me!" she complained while picking up a pillow and tossing it at my head.

"Hey, I'm totally up for a pillow fight but I have something serious to say to you." I grabbed her chin so I could meet her eyes.

"I'm listening."

"I want to buy you a ring." I blurted out as fast as I could. I knew this would probably freak her out a bit but I didn't care.

"You, WHAT!" She screeched.

"Calm down, women. Not an engagement ring, I'm not that stupid, like a promise ring." I smiled.

"Sam, I am not going to go around wearing a ring saying I won't sleep with you until we're married." Just hearing her say 'we're married.' made my heart skip a beat.

"No..., like it'll promise that we'll stay faithful to each other. And when we get into fights you'll see the ring and you'll remember that we love each other and part of being a couple is dealing with the challenges of a reationship–"

"You talk to much." Santana said while grabbing the sides of my face and connecting her lips with mine. I could feel the urgency in this kiss. The want, the need. So I kissed her back. And I mean _really_ kissed her. Not just my normal soft sweet kisses – which Santana said she did enjoy believe it or not but this one was rough and passionate. And I could hear a moan escape from Santana as I bit her lower lip.

"Shit San, I'm so–"

"That wasn't an unhappy moan Sam." She mumbled back before quickly re attaching her lips with mine. This time it was mean who was groaning in pleasure when Santana ran her tongue along the inside of my mouth. And suddenly I was brought back to realization that my family was down stairs.

"Santana, not that I'm not enjoying this but we need to stop." I mumbled against her lips between kisses and she pouted.

"But why?" She mumbled back while sneaking in more kisses.

"Because my family's downstairs and I'm having dinner soon." I explained and leaned in to continue kisses my beautiful girlfriend but nooo, she had be a pain in the ass and sit up from my bed.

"Fine. If that's what you want." Santana shrugged and started to put her books back into her back pack.

"Wait, you're leaving? But mom made dinner." I informed her probably a little too whiny.

"Yeah, but my mom's bringing some guy over. I wanna make sure he doesn't steal my stuff." She shrugged it off nonchalant walked over and pecked me on the cheek. "Bye Sam."

"See ya tomorrow."

(")

"So..." Sam's mom said to him at the dinner table while he picked away at his potato's.

"So what?" Sam laughed awkwardly.

"Are you excited for RIU?" Sydney smiled at her son.

"Yeah I'm really happy. I can't wait for university, honestly. I can't wait. I'm still a little surprised I got into RIU." Sam said in disbelief

"Well didn't you read the acceptance letter when you and Santana were doing homework?"

"Um, not exactly." Sam blushed.

"Oh, well you didn't get in for just cus you applied. You got in on a football scholarship.

"Seriously?" Sam said wide eyes nearly choking on his pea's.

(")

"Guess what?" Sam whispered into Santana's ear Tuesday morning as she was putting books into her locker, causing her to jump.

"God Sam! Don't do that!" Santana yelled at her boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry. But seriously guess!" He smiled excitedly.

"Hmm, judging by the look of excitement on your face I'm going to say...they're releasing a second Avatar movie?" Santana pretended to sound excited.

"Ha ha, very funny San. Well first of all, I got into RIU on a football scholarship! Like holy crap this is unbelievable!"

"Oh my God Sam! I'm so proud of you!" Santana hugged Sam tightly. "You really deserve this."

"Second of all I found a great song to sing to you in glee club."

"I do enjoy it when you sing to me." Santana nodded in approval. While Sam laughed

"And third of all, I got you a ring last night."

"Oh, Sam. I don't know about the whole 'promise ring' thing..."

"But San!" Sam whined, "It took me forever to find it! I had to make sure it was perfect! I had find a ring that wasn't too expensive but still looked expensive, was good quality and I had to make sure it'd be something you'll actually like and wear."

"I just don't see the point." Santana confessed. "I'd like to believe we'll be together forever and live happily ever after and all that crap but the point is, we probably won't Sam."

"What makes you think that?"

"Do you know how many high school sweet hearts actually get married and start a family and never get a divorce? I don;t know all the numbers here but I know it's not a lot."

"How do you know, that we can't be that couple? I believe in us, clearly you don't Santana."

"I do believe in us Sam! And you know what? Maybe I'm scared! Maybe I don't want to loose you in three years time! Maybe I'd rather just end this relationship before it goes on for too long. Before you realize I'm not good enough for you."

"Santana, seriously I'm never going to leave you. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. Stop thinking about the future and just enjoy what you have in the present."

"That's kinda hard for me to do." Santana told Sam looking down at her feet. "I've never been in a real relationship before. And to be honest I don't I'd want to be serious with anyone else."

"Me neither! Ugh this conversation is getting so repetitive! So you know what you're going to do? You're going to take this," Sam pulled a ring out of his back pocket at showed it to Santana, "and promise me that you'll always be my girlfriend. You belong to no one else. Just me." He put the ring into her hand.

"It's beautiful." Santana whispered examining the ring. It was a simple silver band with a big silver heart and little diamonds up one side of the heart. "Okay."

"Okay...?" Sam questioned waiting for Santana to continue.

"Okay, I'll take it. Okay I'll be yours." She smiled up at her boyfriend while sliding on the ring, "But you have to swear to only be with me Evans because Santana Lopez does not share!" She pointed at him and started rambling on in Spanish causing Sam to laugh.

"Okay!" Sam reassured Santana, "I swear I won't go out with any other girls only, you, Santana Lopez, top bitch at McKinley high, hottest girl in all of Lima – correction hottest girl in the world."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Santana praised her boyfriend leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying off to class.

(")

"Okay, settle down guys," Mr. Schuester called the glee club to attention, "hopefully you remembered to do this weeks glee assignment." He looked around to see some confused expressions on a couple of glee club members, "Don't you guys remember? It was to find a song that expresses something you've been trying to say but don;t quite know how to say it?" He asked hopefully.

"I remembered Mr. Schue." Puck smiled up at the slightly shocked teacher.

"Oh, uh, that's great Puck. So without further a do let's give Mr. Puckerman our undivided attention." Mr. Schuester told the group as he went to take a seat for Puck's performance.

Puck picked up his guitar and to everyone's surprise and started strumming the tune to a country song. The next surprise was that he looked at Rachel (who he'd recently became close friends with) and started singing Realize by Colbie Caillat . Santana thought it was cute that Puckerman had a crush on Berry but she couldn't really pay attention to the performance because she could sense Sam smiling at her the whole time.

Santana couldn't help wondering why Sam was smiling at her. Did he think she had prepared something to perform? Cus she'd completely forgotten about this weeks assignment and it's not like she could just pull something out of her pocket and BAM give an amazing performance. Well ... She probably could but that didn't mean she was going to. When Santana decided she was going to stop stressing about Sam's smile and listen to Puck sing about loving Rachel, Puck was done! Ugh Santana Lopez was not enjoying glee club today.

"Thank you Puck!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed while the rest of the group clapped except for Finn who looked pissed off. "So who wants to go next!" Mr. Schuester flashed a smile excited for the next performance.

"I have a song." Sam said and flashed Santana another smile before standing up.

"That's excellent Sam." Mr. Schue smiled at his student before taking his seat again.

"So," Sam started while tuning his guitar, "this song is for my girlfriend, Santana. It doesn't exactly follow this weeks lesson though because even with out the song I'd be able to say this to her but still, I thought it fit." She gave Santana a crocked smile which she loved.

"That's alright Sam," Mr. Schuester encouraged him, "go for it." and Sam mumbled an okay before smiling up and Santana for the millionth time.

"Well here it goes,

I've been jumping from the tops of buildings.  
>For the thrill of the fall.<br>Ignoring sound advice.  
>And any thought of consequence.<br>My bones are shattered.  
>My pride is shattered.<br>And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain.  
>I can see my beautiful rescue.<p>

I'm falling more in love.  
>With every single word I withhold.<br>I'm falling more in love.  
>With every single word you say.<br>I'm falling head-over-heels for you.

I've been dancing on the tops of buildings.  
>At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song.<br>Don't you leave me alone.  
>My bones were shattered.<br>My pride lays shattered.  
>Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world.<br>To dance with me.

I'm falling more in love.  
>With every single word I withhold.<br>I'm falling more in love.  
>With every single word you say.<br>I'm falling head-over-heels for you again.

I'm crying out.  
>"Wash my hands, these bloody hands Lord. Open my mouth and I'll sing."<p>

I'm falling more in love.  
>With every single word I withhold.<br>I'm falling more in love.  
>With every single word you say.<br>I'm falling head-over-heels for you.

I've been dancing on the tops of buildings.  
>With you.<p>

Santana, I just wanted to say, I'm really glad you choose me because I'm so in love with you and I'm falling more in love with you every day and...Thank you for choosing me."

Santana stared at her boyfriend for a moment. She could feel the tears in her eyes. She loved him. And it felt nice to hear him say he loved her too.

"I love you too Sam." Santana whispered and walked over to kiss him. She didn't even care that the whole glee club could see them. All that mattered was that she loved a boy who loved her back.

(")

"So who's house do you want to go today?" Sam asked as Santana unloaded some text books from her locker after glee practice to take home.

"Mine." Santana answered almost immediately.

"Really?" Sam asked a little taken back. They almost always went to his house.

"Yes really. We always go to your place we can go to my place for once. Plus," Santana gave Sam a flirty smile as she closed her locker door, "we'll be all alone."

"Alone?" Sam questioned while grabbing her hand as they walked down the hall way.

"Uh huh. Mom's in Mexico with some friends."

"Oh that sucks."

"Why?"

"Because your home alone. Your always alone. And when she is home with you she's drunk, passed out or hung over."

"So?" Santana commented bitterly.

"Was it always like that?" Sam asked quietly as they continued to walk to Santana's house.

"Like what?" Santana asked him coldly.

"You know...not taking care of her daughter. Going out, partying and getting drunk all the time?"

"No it wasn't always like that Sam. My mom used to be my best friend if you must know." Santana said bitterly.

"Seriously?" Sam asked a little taken back. But Santana didn't say anything so he just continued, "do you wanna ... talk about it?"

"No."

"Yes you do. Santana please. I'd love to hear about how great your mom used to be."

"Fine." Santana took a deep breath.

"She used to be a great mom. The best. She'd always let me have friends over, take me to the park when ever I wanted to go, and she was always home cus she didn't have a job. But that didn't matter to me. I loved her just as much. And when I was sad we'd bake cookies and the she'd sit on the couch with me and read me my favourite books." Sam could see Santana's eyes starting to water but didn't feel like mentioning anything. "I don't want to talk about her anymore. Once I grew up she became a bitch and stopped giving a fuck about her only daughter."

"I'm sorry San. It sounds like she used to be a great mom." Sam smiled at her.

"She was. But she's a different person now. It doesn't matter who she was anymore."

"Okay." Sam mumbled as they walked up Santana's driveway. "So..." Sam said as Santana unlocked the door.

"This." She winked as she grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt, connected her lips with his and kicked the door closed. After a couple of minutes of making out Sam moved Santana over to the couch and continued to make out because come one who wouldn't want to make out with Santana Lopez?

Sam was placing soft kisses along Santana's neck and when he felt her tugging at his hair he knew she wanted more. So he went back to kissing her lips. Sam loved to kiss Santana. They both had big lips and while most people might find that awkward it was actually pretty hot.

"Sam." Santana gasped between kisses.

"mhmm?"

"Maybe we should move this into the bedroom." She suggested before diving in for more kisses.

"I don't know Santana." Sam whispered between kisses, "I don't want to pressure you–"

"Sam, shut up. You're not pressuring me. If your scared or something don't be. With that mouth of yours you must be pretty good." Sam thought about Santana's suggestion while she continued to kiss him.

"Okay." He smiled while she took a break for air.

"Really?" Santana asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Sam smiled back at her.

"Right this way." Santana giggled as she dragged Sam off the couch and pulled him into her bed room.

(")

"That," Sam took a deep breath and turned over to look at Santana, "was amazing! You're amazing! God I love you so much." he leaned over to kiss her cheek as she giggled at his reaction.

"It's just sex Sam. But thank you. You know, I've sleep around a lot and no one's ever said that to me before."

"Really? Well I'm gonna go kick all their asses because you are fucking amazing!"

"Please, Sam you've only ever had sex with, you can't go around saying I'm this best when you've never done it with anyone."

"Well I don't want to do it with anyone else. Ever." Sam smiled.

"Why?"

"Because, you're gorgeous and I love you. Only you. I'll always love only you and why would I want to have sex with someone I don't love?...Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Can...Can I sing another song for you?"

"Again? Two in one day? I'm flattered." She laughed.

"Okay well...Stay right there! I need to go grab my guitar from the living room!" He yelled excited while he ran across the house to retrieve his guitar.

"Well..." Sam started, "Here it goes,

I'm in love with the world through the eyes of a girl  
>Who's still around the morning after<br>We broke up a month ago, and I grew up - but didn't know  
>I'd be around the morning after<p>

It's always been wait and see  
>A happy day and then you pay<br>and feel like shit the morning after  
>But now I feel changed around and instead of falling down<br>I'm standing up the morning after  
>Situations get fucked up and turned around sooner or later<br>I could be another fool or an exception to the rule  
>You tell me the morning after<p>

Crooked spin can't come to rest  
>I damaged bad at best<br>She'll decide what she wants  
>I'll probably be the last to know<br>No-one says until it shows and you see how it is  
>They want you or they don't<br>Say yes

I'm in love with the world through the eyes of a girl  
>Who's still around the morning after<p>

"That was beautiful, Sam. Thank you." Santana said tearing up for the second time that day.

"I mean it. I love you. And one day when I propose, I want you to say yes."

"Don't get all mushy on my trouty!" Santana laughed. But Sam just stayed quiet. "What?" Santana questioned clearly angry.

"Can I be honest with you?" Sam asked her shyly.

"Yeah..."

"The mouth jokes...I know you love my mouth and your not trying to hurt my feelings but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Sam tried to explain to Santana.

"Okay?"

"What I'm trying to say is, could you maybe stop?"

"I'm sorry Sam...I love you and I think you're really hot. I didn't mean to hurt you." Santana apologized.

"I know you didn't mean to. And thanks. It's nice to hear you complement me."

"Really? Hmm. Well get your clothes on and get out." Santana commanded.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me Trou–Sam. Get out." She smiled at him.

"Why?"

"Because I need to work on my Glee assignment and you can't hear it until we're at glee club tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes now go or else I'll change my mind and ... write another verse of Trouty Mouth." She said and pushed Sam out of her house before he could protest. "And don't forget to pick me up for school tomorrow!" She shouted after him.

(")

"Mr. Schue?" Santana asked when he walked into the choir room the next day.

"Yes Santana?"

"I have a song for this weeks assignment. About finding a way to say something you don't know how else to say."

"That's great Santana! Let's hear it! Okay guys lets direct our attention to Santana."

"Thanks you Mr. Schue." Santana walked to the front of the room. "Sam. I'm sorry for all the harsh nicknames. I hope this makes up for it. By the way you were amazing last night." She winked as the music started playing,

Sam's eyes are like a jungle  
>He smiles, it's like the radio<br>He whispers songs into my window  
>In words nobody knows<br>There's pretty girls on every corner  
>That watch him as he's walking home<br>Saying, does he know  
>Will you ever know<p>

You're beautiful  
>Every little piece love, don't you know<br>You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
>When you find everything you looked for<br>I hope your life leads you back to my door  
>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful<p>

Sam finds another way to be  
>The highlight of my day<br>I'm taking pictures in my mind  
>So I can save them for a rainy day<br>It's hard to make conversation  
>When he's taking my breath away<br>I should say, hey by the way 

You're beautiful  
>Every little piece love, don't you know<br>You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
>When you find everything you looked for<br>I hope your life leads you back to my door  
>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful<p>

If you and I are a story  
>That never gets told<br>If what you are is a daydream  
>I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know<p>

You're beautiful every little piece love,  
>and don't you know your really gonna be someone ask anyone.<br>and when you find everything you looked for,  
>I hope your life leads you back to my front door.<br>oh but if it don't will you stay  
>beautiful beautiful beautiful<br>beautiful beautiful beautiful  
>la la la<br>Oh, oh oh oh,  
>oh but if it don't,<br>stay beautiful  
>stay beautiful<br>Na na na na na

(")

"That was beautiful." Sam whispered into Santana's ear after Glee club.

"Well your welcome."

"I really like that song. I liked how you changed Cory to Sam. It was cute."

"You know Taylor Swift?" Santana questioned her boyfriend.

"A bit." He smirked. "So do you want to come over? Mom's making home made pizza tonight."

"I can't." Santana sighed. "Mom's flight left today and I want to talk to her when I get home."

"Oh okay." Sam said. "Well call me ... or text me. You know whatever."

"Of course I will sweetie." Santana smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Sweetie? I like it. It's a lot better than trouty."

(")

Sam was watching Avatar while eating pizza when Santana texted him

Santana – My moms not home yet.

Sam – When was she supposed to get home?

Santana – a couple of hours ago.

Sam – maybe you should check the answering machine she could have called? Maybe she's stuck at the airport? Idk.

Santana – ha! Ya right more like she's getting drunk off her ass at the airport's bar -.-

Sam – San, she might have a legit reason to be late ... just check ur messages.

Santana – fine.

Sam decided not to text back and went back to Avatar and pizza. He was really getting back into the movie when he phone went off again.

"ugh." Sam muttered under his breath, paused the movie and reached for his phone. Surely enough the text was from Santana

Santana – Sam, uh I know u dont have a car but could u maybe borrow ur moms?

Sam – maybe...y?

Sam texted back confused

Santana – I had a message from the hospital, idk kno a whole lot they..said something about my mom. I ... idk sam can u take me there or not?

"Oh my god." Sam whispered under his breath. _I wondered what happened._

Sam – of course! I'll be there in 5minutes.

Sam quickly texted and ran downstairs.

"Sam?" His mother shouted. "Where are you going?"

"I need to borrow the car!" He yelled before grabbing her keys and running out the door.

(")

"God, what the hell took you so long!" Santana hissed as Sam pulled up to the curb by her house.

"I drove here as fast as I could..."

"Well clearly you weren't fast enough. Ugh just shut up!"

"I didn't even say anything." Sam said defensively.

"Well you're saying something now aren't you guppy face?"

"I thought we were done with all the mouth jokes!"

"I don't care at the moment Sam! God somethings wrong with my mom can;t you drive any faster?"

"I'm sorry Santana. Okay just calm down babe. Everything's going to be fine. Your mom's going to be fine." He tried to sooth her down and reached for her hand.

"Yeah? How do you know that." Santana asked in a shaky voice and Sam knew she was holding back tears.

"You know Santana, I don't know. But you just have to believe."

(")

**Chapter 9 – fin!**

**A/N : soo how'd you like it? :) was 18 pages enough for you? -.- well I'll probs post the last chapter in a bout a month when I'm done with all my summer activities! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
